


Soltanto sesso

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Friendship, Size Queen Draco Malfoy, Top Charlie Weasley, Tsunderes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Charlie ha varie doti: un fisico muscoloso, grosso ma definito proprio come piace a lui, un uccello notevole, dei tempi di ripresa molto rapidi e delle mani forti ma gentili. Questo è tutto quello che importa a Draco e davvero, non c'è alcun motivo per cui dovrebbe avere interesse nello scoprire di lui qualcosa più di questo.Come dire: poteva essere una pwp, c'ero quasi, e invece ho esagerato.





	1. intro un po' porno

Muscoli.  
Charlie si era sfilato la maglia con un unico gesto deciso, appena entrati in casa.  
Bicipiti, tricipiti, pettorali, addominali... Un'apoteosi di muscoli gonfi, perfettamente delineati, duri come il marmo... almeno all'apparenza. Draco sentì il proprio membro iniziare ad indurirsi al pensiero che avrebbe presto verificato di persona.  
Accidenti! Stava sbavando... per un Weasley!  
Quasi non riusciva a credere di aver accettato di seguirlo a casa.  
Il rosso aprì il primo bottone dei jeans e il biondo sentì una seconda pulsazione nelle parti basse per l'aspettativa. Ma poi Charlie si interruppe; sollevò gli occhi sul suo ospite con fare ammiccante.  
-Tocca a te adesso- disse.  
Draco annuì: era giusto. Fece per togliersi la giacca di seta ma l'altro lo fermò: -Aspetta, non così veloce- gli disse mettendosi a sedere sull'unica poltrona nella stanza e tornando subito con gli occhi su di lui. -Balla per me.  
L'altro scoppiò a ridere, forse per coprire una punta di imbarazzo: -Tu non lo hai fatto- gli fece notare.  
Il rosso lo guardò, sornione: -Ho pensato che tu fossi tipo da preferire l'irruenza- disse, e abbassò platealmente lo sguardo al cavallo del biondo, dove i pantaloni dal taglio elegante erano visibilmente tirati -e ho avuto ragione- ghignò.  
Draco deglutì cercando di schiarirsi la mente, appannata dal guizzare dei muscoli e da quello sguardo compiaciuto e arrogante, sexy da morire.   
Poi riprovò: -Non c'è neanche la musica!  
Charlie lo guardò con sfida: -In genere, se chiedo ad un ragazzo di ballare per me non lo faccio per verificare la sua abilità di coordinarsi rispetto ad una base ritmata, ma per vederlo dimenare il sedere.  
Il giovane Malfoy faticò a non aprire la bocca stupito da tanta schietta sfacciataggine: le persone non parlano così! Chi cavolo direbbe una cosa del genere?! Prima che potesse pensare ad una risposta però Charlie ridacchiò.  
-D'accordo, d'accordo- disse, e si allungò a premere un bottone di una radio poggiata contro il muro. Non era strano che ci arrivasse senza doversi alzare, la stanza era piuttosto piccola e doveva essere l'unica. Una poltrona, un divano da due, un tavolo da pranzo con sei sedie, una libreria e un angolo cottura riempivano quasi tutto lo spazio e da un lato c'era una tenda non del tutto tirata oltre la quale si vedeva un letto matrimoniale.   
L'unico metro libero era lì, nel quadrato del tappeto tra poltrona e divano, e Draco ci si mise al centro.   
La musica che usciva dalle casse era orrenda, una voce dai toni pornografici era accompagnata da un ritmo frenetico e sintetico, chiaramente babbano. Ma non voleva che Charlie pensasse che era ancora un razzista snob, quindi non commentò.  
Avrebbe davvero... Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò ad ancheggiare.  
Con le mani si accarezzò il busto, il petto, dal basso verso l'alto e poi al contrario.   
Merlino, stava davvero ballando in un monolocale, con della musica babbana, per un Weasley... Se qualcuno lo avesse visto!   
Aprì gli occhi, guardando Charlie in volto gli cominciò a sbottonare i primi bottoni della camicia. Lentamente, come gli aveva chiesto il rosso.  
Intanto continuava a muoversi a ritmo, e magari all'altro non interessava, ma Draco si muoveva perfettamente in sintonia con la musica. Slacciò tutta la camicia, ma ancora non la tolse. Sempre ancheggiando si voltò prima di farsela scivolare dalle spalle con piccole scosse.  
Per un attimo tentennò, indeciso. Fu con una stretta al cuore che la fece cadere per terra. Era quello che doveva fare, ma faceva male dentro. La sua povera camicia di seta indiana fatta su misura sul pavimento! Sperava davvero che Charlie ne valesse la pena.  
Si voltò di nuovo sfilandosi la cravatta rimasta intorno al suo collo. Ancheggiando gli si avvicinò e la infilò, lenta, intorno al collo di Charlie. Vide il rosso che lo guardava come ipnotizzato, se non altro stava funzionando.  
Si riallontanò prima di iniziare a sbottonare i pantaloni. Si lasciò scivolare l'indumento lungo le gambe nel modo più sensuale che riuscì, non avendo molta dimestichezza con gli spogliarelli. Ebbe giusto qualche problema nel fargli superare il piede, anche una volta scalzate le scarpe, ma pensò che girarsi sporgendo il sedere verso Charlie nel frattempo potesse essere un ottimo diversivo.  
A quel punto dovette mordersi la lingua per resistere alla tentazione di raccogliere pantaloni e camicia e piegarli sulla sedia. Invece si voltò nuovamente verso il rosso.  
-Adesso tocca di nuovo a te.  
-Hai ragione- Commentò l'altro e slacciò rapidamente i quattro bottoni dei jeans prima di abbassarli e...  
Era stato tutto un po' troppo rapido perché Draco capisse se Weasley non portasse proprio le mutande o le avesse tolte insieme ai pantaloni, ma era nudo.  
Completamente nudo.  
Eccitato ed enorme.  
Il biondo si sentì arrossire per il non riuscire ad evitare che il proprio sguardo fosse calamitato lì.  
Charlie si passò una mano tra i peli del pube e aprì leggermente le gambe: -Vieni qui - disse.  
Draco si sforzò di sollevare di nuovo gli occhi verso il suo viso, che ricambio il suo sguardo con un'espressione sorniona.   
Il biondo sentì le ginocchia iniziare a cedergli prima di aver deciso. Si ritrovò per terra e subito il suo sguardo fu attirato nuovamente dall'uccello di Charlie, ora era vicinissimo al suo volto e il rosso si spinse un po' in avanti avvicinandolo ancora di più tanto da sfiorargli le labbra. L'odore era forte, ma non pungente di sudore o altri peggiori sporchi, era un odore pulito, ma così carico di ormoni da stordire. Da quella prospettiva poi appariva ancora più grande, probabilmente era ufficialmente il cazzo più grosso con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare personalmente, ragionò. Ma non era solo quello, era anche... bello. Le proporzioni gustose, perfettamente armonizzate con il fisico poderoso di Charlie. La cappella tondeggiante liscia e rosea sporgeva decisa da una pelle cosparsa di lentiggini, e puntava dritto verso l'alto. Anche i testicoli erano in proporzione, enormi e pieni, e la peluria rossa che incorniciava la base di quel gioiello sembrava il mantello di un re.  
-Non voglio metterti fretta- La voce di Charlie lo distolse dalla sua ammirazione -voglio dire, è davvero molto arrapante essere guardati come se il proprio cazzo fosse il santo Graal, ma quando ti sei inginocchiato speravo fosse per succhiarmelo, non per venerarlo da lontano.  
-Venerarti adesso!- Esclamò Draco in tono di scherno -Quanto sei fanatico! Stavo solo prendendo confidenza...  
Charlie lo guardò un attimo in volto, un po' rosso, le pupille dilatate, proprio sotto il suo poderoso membro, e sospirò: -La forma delle tue labbra è perfetta- disse.  
Draco sorrise. Se stava cercando di lusingarlo, be', di certo non si sarebbe lamentato.  
-Ah sì?- Lo incoraggiò.  
Per tutta risposta l'altro lo afferrò per i capelli, attirandogli la faccia verso di sé fino a che il membro non gli sbatté sulle labbra e poi si strofinò sulla guancia: -Avanti, succhiamelo- disse, pieno di bisogno.  
Draco ammiccò: -Come desidera, Padrone- disse, in un tono che voleva essere scherzoso, e finalmente aprì la bocca per accoglierlo.  
Draco cercò di proteggerlo dai denti con le labbra e lo lasciò entrare in profondità più che poté. Sentì la gola dilatarsi intorno alla punta e cercò di inghiottire per permettergli di scivolare ancora più affondo. Non riuscì comunque ad accoglierne più di metà, in quella posizione.  
Solo a quel punto iniziò a muoversi con la lingua per massaggiarlo, mentre stringeva le labbra e lentamente iniziava a farlo riuscire di un paio di centimetri e poi rientrare.   
-Hai la bocca così calda...- Sospirò Charlie, e Draco lo vide rilassarsi contro lo schienale della poltrona, gli occhi azzurri lo guardavano pigramente, socchiusi, la bocca schiusa in un respirare che divenne sempre più affannoso man mano che il biondo procedeva nel suo lavoro.   
Dopo alcuni minuti accelerò il ritmo, leccando e deglutendo e muovendosi su e giù con le labbra, e con le mani, sempre più veloce, soddisfatto di vedere Charlie che sospirava e poi gemeva, travolto dalle sensazioni che lui gli stava dando.  
Ad un certo punto il rosso lasciò andare il capo all'indietro, con gli occhi chiusi e un forte sospiro.   
Era meraviglioso, su quella poltrona, i muscoli delineati, le spalle forti, le labbra umide di piacere, e il suo cazzo dal sapore buonissimo...  
Tuttavia Draco si costrinse a fermarsi.   
-Preferisci venirmi in bocca?- Chiese -O vuoi incularmi?  
Il rosso si riscosse e risollevò il capo a guardarlo.  
-Chi dice che non possa fare entrambe le cose?- rispose.  
Afferrò nuovamente i capelli del biondo, tirandogli il capo indietro. Si sollevò sulle gambe, di lato al corpo di Draco, e gli ficcò il cazzo in bocca di nuovo.  
Spinse, e nella gola ora stesa del biondo affondò fino alle palle.  
Draco trattenne il fiato, rilassandosi per lasciarlo muoversi in lui senza fastidi, e lo sentì entrare ed uscire tre, quattro, cinque volte prima di iniziare a pulsare.  
Lo sentì dalla lingua, poi più infondo, e un caldo getto gli stava scivolando lungo l'esofago.  
Charlie ricadde indietro sulla poltrona, il respiro spezzato, e Draco rimase lì, altrettanto affannato, cullandosi le tracce del suo sapore di uomo nella bocca.  
-Sei bravo- Commentò il rosso dopo un po'.  
Il biondo sorrise.   
-Alzati- gli ordinò poi il padrone di casa, facendolo a propria volta, e lo condusse quel metro e mezzo più in là, dove c'era il tavolo da pranzo. Il biondo si morse un labbro per trattenersi dal fare un'espressione troppo entusiasta.  
Lo stava per scopare sul tavolo?! Lo stava per scopare con quel fantastico, meraviglioso cazzo?!   
Si sentì pulsare dentro le mutande, mentre obbediva alle mani di Charlie, piegandosi sopra il piano, e aggiunse del suo aprendo leggermente le gambe e inarcando la schiena spingendo il sedere in fuori.  
Charlie gli abbassò le mutande, lasciandole poco sotto i suoi glutei, mentre davanti erano ancora tese sopra il suo cazzo duro. Oh, così duro!  
Charlie, il suo corpo, il suo odore, il suo sguardo, le sue mani prepotenti... Erano perfetti. Si trovò ad ammettere il biondino. Era fottutamente perfetto, e non ricordava di essere mai stato più eccitato di così in vita sua.   
Pensava che davvero non ci potesse essere nulla di meglio, e invece migliorò ancora.  
Il rosso si sfilò la cravatta di Draco e gliela strinse intorno ai polsi, bloccandoli con un nodo dietro la schiena.   
Per un attimo il giovane Malfoy pensò che sarebbe potuto venire lì, in quel momento, dalla smania che sentiva.   
Per Merlino era un Weasley, quello che gli aveva appena scopato la bocca e che ora gli avrebbe scopato anche il culo, era un Weasley quello per cui era lì, piegato a novanta su un tavolo di compensato, con un'orrenda musica babbana in sottofondo e senza la possibilità di muoversi. Va be', almeno in teoria: ci sarebbe voluto poco a sciogliere il nodo, ma insomma, non sottilizziamo. Era lì, in balia di Charlie Weasley, e non riusciva a pensare che nulla di meglio fosse mai accaduto nella sua vita!  
Per fortuna che nessuno lo avrebbe saputo.  
-Aspetta un attimo- Disse il rosso, e il biondo lo sentì tornare verso la poltrona. Dovette prendere la bacchetta perché un attimo dopo sentì la sensazione vischiosa di un incantesimo lubrificante dentro la sua apertura.  
Eccitato, si spinse verso Charlie, e quello che sentì fu una mano che iniziò a frugarlo. Due dita entrarono insieme nella sua apertura e il biondo non riuscì a trattenersi dal mugolare.   
Mentre lo preparava, sentiva il corpo del rosso premergli su un fianco, ed era perfettamente duro, nonostante fosse appena venuto. Duro a propria volta, e già da troppo tempo, Draco iniziò a spingersi contro la mano di Charlie che lo dilatava. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di sbrigarsi, di prenderlo subito, ma sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito un attimo dopo, se quel membro enorme fosse stato piantato dentro di lui senza una adeguata preparazione, così si limitò a gemere e pazientare.  
Dopo che le dita furono diventate tre e furono abbondantemente piegate, aperte e sfregate in ogni dove, la mano venne sfilata dal sedere di Draco.  
Sentendo il desiderio pulsare sempre più forte, man mano che le sue aspettative si facevano più prossime a venir realizzate, Draco sentì Charlie spostarsi.   
Tremò nel momento in cui lo sentì premersi sulla sua apertura e gli si spinse incontro. E poi lo stava aprendo, la punta si introdusse, e piano piano il resto. Il giovane Malfoy si sentì tirare, nonostante la preparazione ricevuta.   
Entrò, centimetro dopo centimetro, e sembrava non finire più. Cercò di rilassarsi, perché sentiva un poco di male, ma la voglia era tanta, tanta di più.  
Dovette gemere ad un certo punto, un suono roco, ma se ne rese conto appena. Charlie gli stava entrando dentro sempre di più, aprendolo come nessuno mai aveva fatto. Quando infine cominciava a pensare che l'intestino non gli sarebbe bastato, si fermò.   
Il biondo percepì la carezza vellutata delle sue palle contro le proprie.  
-Dammi solo un momento per abituarmi- boccheggiò.  
-Certo- rispose la voce calda e profonda di Charlie, che non si mosse.  
Draco si sentì pulsare intorno alla enorme erezione piantata dentro di lui, e trasse alcuni lenti profondi respiri.  
Sobbalzò, quando inaspettatamente sentì le mani del rosso sulle sue spalle, muoversi in una specie di massaggio.  
Era una cosa così... Perché stava sorridendo come un cretino?  
Le mani di Charlie erano forti, un po' ruvide, ma si muovevano con gentilezza ed erano piacevolmente calde. Draco si lasciò andare beato al massaggio, abbandonandosi sul piano del tavolo.   
Per tutto il tempo, rimase intensamente consapevole del grosso arnese piantato dentro di lui, che nonostante quella pausa, non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di vacillare in durezza.  
Draco stava pensando al modo migliore per dirgli che adesso era pronto quando le mani di Charlie smisero il loro movimento. Una rimase lì, ma più afferrandolo che massaggiandolo, mentre l'altra venne spostata su un fianco di Draco.  
Tenendolo così, Charlie si tirò fuori da lui con un lento movimento fluido, che dopo alcuni centimetri cambiò direzione. Il biondo si sentì riempire nuovamente, fino in fondo, e davvero non voleva pensare al gemito che gli uscì dalla gola.  
E poi Charlie lo rifece ancora, più veloce, e davvero non sarebbe riuscito a pensare alcunché pur volendo.  
Le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena e il corpo tenuto premuto contro il piano duro del tavolo, non aveva altro da fare che sentirsi scivolare sempre più nel delirio dei sensi, mentre Charlie lo fotteva, spingendosi dentro di lui dapprima con una lentezza inesorabile, poi sempre più rapido e appassionato, fino a strappargli ogni ritegno.  
Aveva già guaito come la più sfacciata delle cagne in calore, aveva già implorato "oh ti prego continua, sì prendimi" in tutte le varianti possibili, aveva già ripetuto il nome di Charlie ben tre volte, quando infine il rosso gli slegò le mani.  
-Toccati- Gli disse soltanto, e tenendolo per entrambi i fianchi, ricominciò a spingersi dentro di lui con ancor più foga.  
Draco non se lo fece ripetere due volte, la sua mano scese rapidamente a cercare un varco attraverso l'elastico delle mutande. Afferrò la sua erezione e la pompò con bisogno.  
Per un attimo pensò di dover rallentare per non venire subito, ma prima di riuscire effettivamente a risolversi a farlo sentì l'orgasmo esplodere dal suo basso ventre e non gli restò altro che cavalcarlo, sentendo scintille partire da ogni punto in cui si toccava il pene, sentendo il membro di Charlie dentro di lui che lo smuoveva da dentro, finché non fu completamente svuotato.  
Senza fiato, rimase inerte sul tavolo, mentre il rosso continuava a spingersi dentro di lui. Lo scopò forte, sempre di più, finché non lo sentì venire di nuovo, piantato affondo dentro il suo corpo, il cazzo che pulsava, la sua voce roca che si ruppe in un: -Oh cazzo, Merlino, cazzo, sì!  
Draco lo sentì sfilarsi da dentro di lui, e lo vide poggiarsi sul bordo del tavolo al suo fianco.  
Dopo qualche altro secondo provò a sollevarsi, sentendo le gambe un po' molli ed insicure.  
Charlie lo guardava di sbieco, il volto ancora arrossato dal piacere ed il respiro spezzato.  
-Wow- Commentò, sorridendogli.  
-Sì, wow- Non poté evitare di concordare Draco.  
Charlie si portò una mano alla testa, il muscolo del braccio gonfio e liscio. Si grattò fra i capelli, continuando a sorridere.  
Aveva i denti bianchissimi.  
-Vuoi una burrobirra?- Gli chiese.  
-No grazie.  
-Be' io me ne prendo una- disse Charlie e si voltò dirigendosi verso il frigorifero.  
Il suo corpo da dietro era uno spettacolo di spalle e muscoli, qualche lentiggine e gambe forti.  
Sentendo la testa un po' girare, il biondo si allontanò di qualche passo dal tavolo, recuperando la propria bacchetta e pulendosi con un incantesimo, iniziando poi a rinfilarsi i propri vestiti spiegazzati.  
-Se ti butti sul letto- lo fermò il rosso -puoi dormire qui qualche ora e poi magari lo rifacciamo.  
Draco lo guardò, un gamba del pantalone infilata e l'altra no.  
Charlie nel frattempo aveva preso una lattina di burrobirra e ne bevve un sorso, una gocciolina gli colò dal lato della bocca, colando verso il petto.  
-Eh...- Tentennò Draco, fissandola -io veramente... domani mattina devo alzarmi presto e non...-   
-Sicuro?- Gli chiese Charlie.  
Draco sentì le mani iniziare a sudare copiosamente. Era stata la migliore scopata della sua vita, ne era sicuro ogni secondo di più, ma comunque non poteva transigere alla sua regola di non trascorrere mai l'intera notte con un uomo. Anzi, a maggior ragione perché era stata la migliore scopata della sua vita, proprio non poteva farlo.  
-Devo andare- disse, infilandosi anche il resto dei pantaloni.  
Vide Charlie scrollare le spalle, come a dire "come ti pare", e per un momento sentì una stretta allo stomaco che assomigliava stranamente al dispiacere.   
Il biondo fu vestito quasi prima di rendersene conto, anche se un po' meno ordinatamente di come era arrivato, e Charlie, ancora completamente nudo, lo accompagnò verso la porta.  
Draco lo guardò, sentendosi stranamente nervoso. Charlie ricambiò il suo sguardo con un sorriso...   
-Allora addio- disse, e Draco vide il suo volto avvicinarsi. E avvicinarsi ancora di più.   
-Cosa stai facendo?- Disse, piegandosi di lato per schivarlo.  
Charlie lo fissò: -Ti saluto.  
-Sì- ribatte Draco. Ma aveva sempre avuto gli occhi di un azzurro così squillante? -però io... ecco non... io non bacio.  
Vide Weasley ridacchiare in maniera strana: -Sì, certo- disse poi, in tono supponente, e un attimo dopo gli aveva afferrato la testa e, prima che Draco riuscisse ad evitarlo di nuovo, le sue labbra erano state sulle sue.  
Il cervello del biondo era sembrato improvvisamente invaso da uno sciame di calabroni.   
La lingua di Charlie si era intrufolata nella sua bocca, calda e ruvida, e Draco aveva sentito delle strane scintille, come un formicolio, là dove lo aveva accarezzato. Quasi come se le labbra, e poi le gengive, e poi la propria stessa lingua, che chi sa per ordine di chi si stava muovendo in risposta a quella di Charlie, prudessero.  
Furono pochi secondi ma sembrarono epoche intere, senza pensieri, solo quello strano suono umido, quasi indecente. Sicuramente molto più indecente dei "oh ti supplico sbattimi più forte" che aveva detto prima.  
Poi finì, Charlie si scansò, e lo guardava con quel suo fare sornione e la sua faccia da schiaffi.  
Era...  
Era stato...  
Contro le regole!  
-Devo proprio andare adesso- disse, notando che la voce gli uscì in un soffio.  
-Grazie per la bella serata- disse Charlie, sorridendo, e gli aprì la porta per farlo passare -e per la scopata- aggiunse.  
-Sì- Draco uscì, poi si rigirò a guardarlo -grazie a te- disse, quindi si voltò di nuovo e si avviò giù per le scale, di corsa.    

 


	2. Una gang bang con annessi e connessi

 

-Ti sei lavato tutto per bene?  
-Ovviamente!  
-Anche dentro?  
-Per Merlino Theodore!- Esclamò Draco, esterrefatto.  
-Oh, andiamo- Ribatté l'amico -Non fare quello che si scandalizza con me. Ti sei lavato anche dentro o no?  
-Sì- rispose secco il biondo.  
-Ecco bene, e...-  
-Per favore, smettiamola di parlare del mio ano?!  
-Oh, ora non ne vuoi parlare- Ribatté il moro -Ma se sono giorni che lavoro proprio per il tuo ano!  
-Ma non mi hai detto che è stato il tuo Gregory ad organizzare tutto?  
-Prima di tutto- iniziò Theodore, con il suo tono da lezioncina -non è "il mio" Gregory, ma solo Gregory uno con cui scopo ogni tanto. Secondo, sì ha organizzato tutto lui, ma chi glielo ha chiesto? Chi gli ha dovuto dire quali sono i tuoi gusti? Chi si è dovuto tenere la serata libera per tenerti la mano?  
-Non mi devi tenere la mano! Devi solo controllare che vada tutto bene! E poi, i miei gusti?! Tanto sarò bendato!  
-Certo, sarai bendato e non vedrai nessuno, quindi potevo farti sbattere da un vecchietto rinsecchito?!  
Draco fece una smorfia disgustata.  
-Ecco appunto. No, no, puoi stare tranquillo amico mio. Gli uomini che ha chiamato sono bei tipi muscolosi come piacciono a te. Solo il meglio per il tuo compleanno.  
Il biondo si guardò: -Ma secondo te sono vestito nel modo adatto?  
Il moro rise: -Tanto ti dovrai spogliare! Non gliene frega un cazzo a nessuno...  
Draco si coprì il volto con una mano: -Che pessima, pessima idea!  
-Ah, adesso è una pessima idea?! Ma come, è quello che hai chiesto!  
-Ehi, io non ho chiesto niente! È stata la pozione di Pansy, lo sai!  
-Una pozione della verità! Della "verità", quindi non negare! Hai confessato che la tua più grande fantasia erotica è quella di farti inculare da un gruppo di uomini sconosciuti uno dopo l'altro, e io, che sono il tuo migliore amico e ti voglio tanto bene, ho organizzato per te la gang bang dei tuoi sogni come regalo per i tuoi 26 anni!  
-NON RICORDARMELO!- Esclamò Draco, improvvisamente furente. Odiava che gli facessero pesare l'età. Ogni anno uno in più: era terribile. Ora aveva superato la soglia dei 25, e la prossima tappa erano... Brrrr!  
-Quante storie, che sarà mai!  
-Ridimmelo tra qualche mese, quando toccherà a te.  
Theodore si limitò a sbuffare in risposta.  
Camminarono in silenzio un altro minuto, finché il moro non si fermò davanti ad una piccola villetta a schiera.  
-Eccoci- disse e fece per aprire il cancelletto, ma il biondo gli fermò la mano afferrandogli un polso.   
-Sei sicuro che mi possa fidare?  
-Draco- lo guardò negli occhi, serio -conosco Greg da mesi, e lui è uno bravo e serio, non è la prima cosa del genere che organizza e non è mai successo nulla.  
Quindi sciolse la mano dalla sua e spinse il cancelletto, entrando.  
Nei secondi che aspettarono davanti al porta Draco si sentì sempre più insicuro, poi l'uscio venne aperto.  
Gregory si rivelò un prestante trentenne, i capelli rasati, gli occhi verdi, un fisico ben scolpito anche se non esageratamente imponente. Più o meno come glielo aveva descritto Theodore, ma con in più un non so che di dolce nello sguardo che rasserenò il biondino.  
-Tu devi essere Draco. Auguri!   
Sorrideva, ma non in modo lascivo, e neanche canzonatorio, era semplicemente amichevole. Gli porse la mano.  
Il biondo la strinse sorridendo a propria volta: -Come hai indovinato?!- Provò a scherzare. Scherzare è sempre un'ottima cosa quando si è nervosi.  
-Entrate, prego- li invitò Gregory e Draco mosse qualche passo oltre l'ingresso, seguito da Theodore.  
Un arco conduceva nella zona giorno, e li furono fatti accomodare su un divano.  
Gregory si sedette sullo stesso divano, al fianco di Theodore, di cui circondò le spalle con un braccio, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E poi il suo amico voleva negare che fosse "il suo Gregory"!  
-Ci offri qualcosa da bere?- Chiese il moro, intuendo il nervosismo del protagonista, anche se da quando erano entrati, Draco aveva assunto la più impassibilmente cordiale delle espressioni.  
Con un movimento di bacchetta il padrone di casa fece comparire una bottiglia di whiskey che si versò in tre bicchieri con una fiammata. Ne afferrarono uno a testa e Draco trangugiò il proprio in rapide sorsate.  
Gregory invece sembrò bagnarsi appena le labbra prima di poggiare il proprio sul tavolino basso lì accanto.  
-Allora, il tuo amico qui- e mentre diceva quelle parole l'altra mano, quella che non era intorno alle spalle di Theodore, scese sulla sua coscia, stringendola sopra il ginocchio -mi ha detto che è la prima volta che partecipi ad una cosa del genere. Avrai sicuramente delle domande.  
-Theo mi ha spiegato che controllerete voi due tutto, mentre io sarò bendato.  
-Sì- Il padrone di casa sorrise -Se vuoi esserlo.  
-Preferirei sì.  
Theodore si alzò in piedi.  
-Parlate con calma- disse -io vado un attimo in bagno.  
Per tutta risposta Gregory lo attirò a sé baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra, prima di lasciarlo scivolare via.  
Draco rimase un attimo a fissare l'amico che si allontanava. Si baciavano sulla bocca, così, in momenti a caso, teneramente? Questo Theodore mica glielo aveva mai detto!  
Ci mise un attimo ad accorgersi che il pelato aveva ripreso a parlare: -Ovviamente in qualunque momento cambiassi idea, o fossi stanco, basta che tu lo dica e si ferma ogni cosa. Conosco personalmente tutti i ragazzi e sono persone apposto, nessuno farà storie.  
Draco annuì, senza sapere cos'altro dire.  
-Sesso di gruppo lo hai mai fatto?- Chiese ancora Gregory.  
-In tre, qualche volta. Ma non così.  
-In che senso, non così.  
-Be', non una cosa organizzata. E non con tutti che...  
-...festeggiano te?  
Draco ridacchiò.  
-Dove succederà?- Chiese poi -Qui?  
-No. Vieni, ti faccio vedere- E così dicendo Gregory si alzò. Draco lo seguì e fu condotto di nuovo in ingresso, dove una scala conduceva al piano superiore e a quello inferiore. Loro scesero.  
Si trovarono in un seminterrato, un ampio spazio tutto aperto, delle finestre su un lato, dove sul retro il terreno evidentemente scendeva, mentre il lato opposto doveva essere completamente sottoterra. Sia il pavimento sia le pareti erano nere, mentre c'era un lungo divano e delle poltrone di pelle di un rosso intenso e profondo.  
-Ecco qui- Il pelato sollevò le braccia di lato, facendole poi ricadere dopo aver brevemente indicato tutto intorno.  
-...Hai un apposito scannatoio...  
Gregory ridacchiò: -Se vuoi chiamarlo così.  
Draco si guardò in giro. Sulla parete a sinistra delle finestre si apriva la scala da cui erano scesi e sul restante c'era un grosso armadio sempre rosso, con delle decorazioni barocche incise nel legno, sulle altre due pareti invece facevano bella mostra dei quadri raffiguranti scene omoerotiche di varie fogge e un grande specchio.  
-Se vuoi- iniziò Gregory -ho un'altalena da appendere lì- e indicò dei ganci di metallo che scendevano dal soffitto, al centro di uno spazio vuoto.  
-Un'altalena?  
-Sì, sai, di cuoio, ti ci stendi sopra e ti tiene sospeso. E' piuttosto comoda. Oppure posso semplicemente legarti su un divano.  
-Forse è meglio, sì.  
In quel momento Theodore si affacciò dalle scale: -Oi, siete qui! Non vi trovavo più!  
-Mi stava facendo vedere il suo scannatoio.  
Gregory ridacchiò di nuovo.  
-Ah, lui lo hai portato subito qui eh!- Fece Theo, in un finto tono polemico -e perché a me mai?!  
-Ma che senso avrebbe? In due tanto vale starcene a letto.  
-Ah, certo, stai dicendo che dovrei anche io farmi scopare dagli amici tuoi?!  
-Solo se vuoi!-  
Draco seguì il loro scherzo per un poco, prima di intromettersi nuovamente: -Ma questi tipi?  
Entrambi si girarono a guardarlo.  
-Theo mi ha detto che volevi degli sconosciuti. Ma se vuoi posso farti vedere delle foto, o anche farteli conoscere quando arrivano, invece di cominciare subito.  
-No, no!- Draco mise la mani avanti, come a farsi scudo -assolutamente no. Dimmi solo chi sono. E quanti.  
-Sono cinque bei tipi, tra i venti e i quaranta, come dicevo li conosco tutti, qualcuno anche molto bene. Sono piacenti, muscolosi, ben dotati, gentili.  
Teo aggiunse: -Io le ho viste le foto. Sono tutti bellocci davvero.  
-Cinque quindi?- Fece Draco.  
-Se vuoi, sei, con me- ribatté Gregory.  
D'istinto il biondo rivolse lo sguardo verso il suo amico, che ricambiò con un'alzata di spalle come a dire "fai un po' tu".  
-D'accordo- rispose allora.  
-Non devi sentirti obbligato però, solo perché è casa mia. Per me non è un problema organizzare e basta.  
-No- disse Draco -Mi va davvero. Sei un bell'uomo e... simpatico, anche. Solo... Non dirmi quando sei tu perché...  
-Vuoi non capire cosa sta succedendo.  
-Esatto.  
-Poi non so se anche Theo...  
-NO!- Esclamarono entrambi gli amici, in contemporanea.  
Gregory rise: -Ok, ok! Ho solo chiesto.  
-Tra quanto arrivano?  
-Dovrebbero esserci quasi. Vuoi iniziare a prepararti?  
Il biondo annuì.  
-Ma come...- Chiese poi -Devo spogliarmi prima o...?  
-Come preferisci. Possiamo anche farlo dopo che sono arrivati tutti.  
-Sì, ok. Meglio.  
-Però bendato subito?  
-Sì, quello sì- Confermò Draco -E anche legato. Solo le braccia però, ok?  
Gregory andò verso l'armadio, dal quale prese una corda, anche quella rosso scuro.  
Quindi si voltò verso di lui.  
Draco sentì il cuore iniziare a battere più velocemente.  
Fino a quel momento l'imbarazzo, la cordialità, le discussioni teoriche, gli avevano fatto mantenere un certo distacco da tutta la faccenda. Improvvisamente si rese conto che stava accadendo. Davvero. Adesso.  
Gregory, quel gentile cicerone, lo stava per legare, bendare e poi scopare insieme a cinque suoi amici.  
Sentì la bocca diventare completamente secca. Non riusciva più a parlare.  
-Dai- gli sorrise il pelato -La giacca almeno toglila.  
Draco obbedì, quasi in automatico. Si fece scivolare la giacca da camera dalle spalle, poggiandola ordinatamente su un lato del divano.  
-Bene, adesso solleva le braccia- Il tono di Gregory era leggermente cambiato. Meno... "cortese", più caldo in un certo senso. E più perentorio.  
Gli si avvicinò, gli dispose i gomiti piegati in alto vicino la testa e le mani dietro la nuca. Iniziò a fargli passare la corda intono alle braccia. Vari giri e incroci, quindi strinse. Draco la sentì iniziare a tirare, finché l'intreccio non fu completato. Passava in più punti di braccio, avambraccio e polsi, distribuendo la tensione senza premere troppo, ma immobilizzandogli le braccia completamente.  
-Questa legatura dovresti poterla tenere a lungo. Ma se cominci a sentire freddo alle dita, dillo.  
Draco annuì, e un attimo dopo gli venne da tossire. La gola sembrava completamente prosciugata.  
-Andrà tutto bene- Disse Gregory, con una carezza sulla sua spalla.  
Draco annuì ancora.   
Un attimo dopo una benda gli fu passata sul capo.  
Per un altro momento vide ancora la stanza, il divano rosso, Theodore che sedeva sul divano, il pavimento nero, le mani di Gregory.  
Poi la benda calò sui suoi occhi, premendosi appena, giusto il necessario per non fargli aprire le palpebre, senza dare fastidio.  
E fu buio.  
-Oh Merlino...- Sospirò.  
Non vedeva più nulla. Non poteva muoversi. Non...  
Si sentì diventare duro contro la stoffa dei pantaloni, proprio in quell'istante.  
Stava iniziando tutto.  
Era la sua fantasia, il suo regalo di compleanno.  
Essere completamente in balia delle sensazioni mentre lo scopavano tutti.  
E stava per succedere.   
-Che devo fare? Dove mi metto?  
-Shhhh- Fece Gregory -Tu ora non puoi più parlare se non interpellato. Ti metto io dove devi stare.  
-D'accordo.  
-Ehi!- La voce del padrone di casa suonò a rimprovero -cosa ti ho detto? Non parlare se non interpellato!  
Draco strinse le labbra.  
-Bravo. Hai capito?  
-Sì.  
Gregory gli pose una mano su un fianco e lo spinse di lato. Draco fece un passo in quella direzione, poi un altro, con cautela.  
-Fidati di me, vieni avanti.  
Fece qualche altro passo, guidato dalla mano che lo conduceva, finché Gregory non disse: -Ok, qui. Voltati adesso.  
Sì voltò.  
-Siediti. Giù, così.  
Draco sentì il morbido della seduta all'improvviso, e ci si appoggiò, rilassandosi poi indietro quando trovò anche lo schienale.  
Proprio in quel momento si sentì suonare alla porta.  
-Vai tu Teo?- chiese la voce del padrone di casa.   
Draco non sentì la risposta, ma dopo qualche momento uno scalpiccio su per le scale.  
Non vedeva nulla, non capiva niente. Stavano per arrivare e lui non sapeva chi, come, cosa...  
-Sei proprio un bello spettacolo- gli sussurrò Gregory all'orecchio: -un così bel ragazzo, legato e lascivamente offerto.  
Draco gemette, quando una mano dell'uomo gli accarezzò il fianco sopra la camicia.  
Si sentiva scottare, smaniare, bollire, era teso come una corda di violino.  
Il padrone di casa continuò: -Ora tutti ti vedranno così, che li aspetti, che non aspetti altro che le loro mani, i loro cazzi.   
Draco sospirò di nuovo.  
-Cosa fai?- Chiese all'improvviso una voce sconosciuta, piuttosto fonda e roca, molto più forte ma molto più lontana dei sussurri di Gregory nel suo orecchio -hai iniziato da solo?  
-Lo ho solo impiattato- commentò il padrone di casa.  
Qualche confuso accenno di risata. Draco si sentì pulsare d'eccitazione.  
-Però- disse dopo un momento una voce diversa, più vicina -sei proprio carino- e improvvisamente Draco si sentì premere qualcosa sul cavallo dei pantaloni, non sapeva bene cosa.   
-e già parecchio arrapato.  
Draco si agitò vagamente tra le corde e sotto la pressione che continuava a premere sul suo inguine. Non era una mano, era qualcosa di rigido e uniforme, piatto. La suola di una scarpa forse?  
Continuava a sentire la presenza solida e calda di Gregory sul suo fianco sinistro, improvvisamente però qualcuno si pose anche al suo fianco destro, sentì la carezza del suo corpo attraverso la stoffa.  
Era lì, sul divano, un uomo per lato, uno fra le gambe, e qualcun altro sicuramente ancora che lo guardava...  
-Ti prego, togli quella cosa lì- mormorò con urgenza.  
-Quale cosa?- Chiese Gregory.  
-Dal mio cazzo- esalò Draco.  
Sentì la pressione scemare appena in tempo, anche perché intorno a lui stavano ridendo di nuovo e questo gli dava davvero alla testa.  
-Stavi già per venire?- gli chiese qualcuno in tono canzonatorio.  
Non era una delle voci che avevano parlato fino a quel momento, eppure aveva un che di familiare. Gli sembrava di averla già sentita, ma non riusciva a ricordare quando. Non in quel momento, con il sangue che pulsava nelle orecchie.  
Non rispose, ma i sospiri rumorosi e tremolanti che gli spezzavano il respiro erano già più che sufficienti come risposta.  
-Morgana, che spettacolo. E' arrapato come un verginello.  
-Ma parecchio più troia, scommetto.  
Ridacchiarono ancora.  
-Dai, spogliamolo!- Propose la voce roca che aveva sentito per prima.  
Delle mani furono sul suo corpo, aprirono bottoni, tirarono stoffa.  
Non ci volle molto perché Draco si ritrovasse con la camicia aperta, il petto esposto, e sotto nient'altro.  
Non era insicuro di sé, ma l'idea di essere nudo ed eccitato di fronte a degli sconosciuti aveva comunque un che di imbarazzante.  
Si agitò un poco, cercando di sfogare la miriade di sensazioni che provava.  
Era la sua fantasia, il suo regalo di compleanno.  
Essere completamente in balia delle sensazioni mentre lo scopavano tutti.  
Ed erano tutti lì pronti a farlo.  
-Merlino, guardatelo come non vede l'ora di averci tutti dentro. Non è vero, puttanella?  
Draco sospirò forte.  
-Allora?- Lo incalzò lo stesso che gli aveva fatto la domanda.  
Draco scosse la testa da una parte e dall'altra ma non per negare: l'odore dei loro corpi, di maschio, di eccitazione, pervadeva l'aria. Gli entrava nel naso, in testa, fino a stordirlo.  
-Sì- mormorò infatti.  
Era tutto così incredibile. Sentiva le mani degli uomini ovunque, sui fianchi, sugli avambracci, sulle cosce, le caviglie, il petto...  
-Io non ho capito.  
-No, neanche io.   
-Non si è sentito bene.  
Se non fosse stato bendato forse sarebbe stato diverso. Forse si sarebbe imbarazzato, forse pensieri si sarebbero messi in mezzo. Ma così, in quella bolla di buio, corde, mani, risate... e cazzi, che ancora non sentiva ma che odorava, percepiva, attendeva... non c'era spazio per niente che non fosse l'eccitazione.  
-Sì- ripeté più forte -Voglio... voglio essere la vostra puttanella.  
Draco per un momento pensò che sarebbe venuto solo per il modo in cui li sentì ridere.  
-Vi prego- gemette, senza alcun ritegno.  
Risero ancora. Era...  
Forse, pensò, avrebbe davvero funzionato. Forse quella serata sarebbe diventata il suo nuovo ricordo più sexy, dopo quasi un anno che si masturbava pensando alla stessa cosa.  
-Siete senza cuore- disse uno degli uomini -Quanto ancora volete tenere così questa povera cagna. Scansatevi!  
Le mani che gli tenevano le gambe lo lasciarono e un attimo dopo ne arrivarono altre, quelle dell'uomo che aveva parlato? Probabile.   
Lo afferrò da sotto il ginocchio, rovesciandolo con la schiena sulla seduta del divano e la gambe in alto.   
Draco sentì altre mani che riprendevano ad accarezzargli il petto e i fianchi, mentre dall'altro lato l'uomo che lo aveva afferrato si era piazzato tra le sue cosce.   
Draco fece appena in tempo a rendersi conto di essere stato colpito da un incantesimo lubrificante e da un incanto di protezione sanitaria che già sentì la punta dell'uccello dell'uomo premere sulla sua apertura.   
Sentirsi aprire, alla prima spinta, era sempre una sensazione bellissima.  
Sentirsi aprire sapendo che c'erano tutta una serie di uomini sconosciuti che stavano bevendosi il gemito lussurioso che si lasciò scappare tra i denti era...   
L'uomo iniziò subito a muoversi e Draco né fu più che contento. Era abbastanza grosso da farlo sentire adeguatamente riempito, ma non tanto da essere difficile, soprattutto considerando quanto fosse eccitato e il clistere di camomilla che si era fatto prima di arrivare.   
Gemette.  
-Ti piace eh, finocchio- Disse qualcuno da qualche parte -non temere, ne avrai fino a non poterne più.  
-Sì, per favore- mugolo Draco in risposta, solo per sentirli ridacchiare ancora.  
L'uomo dentro di lui continuava a stantuffarlo con decisione, Draco lo sentiva respirare forte. O era qualcun altro sopra il suo viso? Entrambi, probabilmente.  
Sentì il bisogno dell'uomo aumentare, le sue spinte farsi più esigenti, le sue dita affondarono nelle sue cosce mentre si riversava dentro di lui.  
Lo sentì sfilarsi da lui, lasciandogli un vuoto umido.  
Normalmente odiava quando un uomo veniva senza toccare anche lui, era troppo meglio godere mentre lo aveva dentro, ma questa volta la sensazione di abbandono sarebbe stata presto riempita di nuovo.  
Nuove mani lo afferrarono.  
-Voltiamolo- disse qualcuno, e Draco si sentì sollevare di peso da tre paia di braccia, per poi essere risbattuto sul divano a faccia sotto. Dita si serrarono sui suoi fianchi, alzandogli il bacino.  
Si sentì separare le natiche e poi una nuova erezione gli fu spinta dentro.  
La sentì crearsi un varco tra il bagnato dell'orgasmo dell'altro ed era... così...  
Un uomo sconosciuto lo aveva appena inculato, un altro stava per farlo, e lui era lì, inerme tra le loro mani.   
Era la sua fantasia, il suo regalo di compleanno.  
Essere completamente in balia delle sensazioni mentre lo scopavano tutti.  
Era più grosso del precedente, parecchio grosso in effetti, Draco si sentì pieno fino a scoppiare. Gemette forte, il volto premuto contro la pelle del divano.  
Probabilmente stava bagnandola di saliva, e sentiva la faccia premere un poco troppo, ma non aveva alcuna importanza.  
L'uomo stava spingendosi dentro di lui. Si tirava fuori e rientrava dentro e ogni volta Draco gemeva.  
Sentiva gli altri intorno a lui commentare e ogni parola contribuiva a rendere tutto ancora più eccitante.  
-Vieni qui, alterniamoci- disse una voce, che sembrava quella di Gregory ma a quel punto non era più sicuro di niente.  
Sentì il cazzo che lo stava sbattendo sfilarsi da dentro di lui, le mani scostarsi, sostituite subito da altre.  
Era un cazzo diverso, quello che gli fu infilato dentro, anche se simile come misura.  
Draco sentì il suo cervello andare in fiamme.   
Gli diede qualche colpo di bacino, forte, senza riguardi, poi si sfilò nuovamente da lui.  
-Continua.  
Un altro uomo lo afferrò (era di nuovo Gregory?) e glielo ficcò dentro nuovamente.  
-Bravi, sbattetelo come merita!- Gridò qualcuno.  
Alcuni colpi, poi un nuovo cambio.  
Draco sentiva il suo stesso corpo gridare, come se volesse esplodere tanta era l'eccitazione che sentiva.   
Perse il conto di quante volte si alternarono. Erano due uomini, concluse, quasi sicuramente Gregory e un altro.  
Essere riempito, lasciato e riempito dall'altro, il momento in cui le mani si scambiavano sulle sue natiche... lo faceva sentire così tanto puttana... lì, piegato sopra il divano, a farsi usare come uno svuota palle.  
Sentì l'uomo, non sapeva quale, venire dentro di lui con un rantolo roco.  
Non fece in tempo a sentirsi scivolare lo sperma tra le natiche che fu ricacciato dentro dal cazzo dell'altro.  
Bagnato, scivolava dentro di lui in una strana sensazione appiccicosa.  
-Come geme, la troia- commentò qualcuno, sentendo i suoi singhiozzi eccitati.  
All'improvviso delle braccia lo afferrarono, sollevandogli il busto. Fu premuto contro il petto dell'uomo che lo stava fottendo, mentre una mano scivolò ad accarezzargli il petto, gli addominali, fino a scivolare sempre più verso il basso.  
-Ma guardate quanto gli piace prendere cazzi- disse una voce vicino al suo orecchio. Gregory, era Gregory -mi sta bagnando tutto il divano!  
Qualcuno rise. Le mani di Gregory scesero a raccogliere la scia di bagnato che era uscita dal cazzo di Draco mentre veniva inculato da lui e dall'altro.  
Due polpastrelli si posarono leggeri sulla punta della sua erezione, sfiorando il minuscolo buchino in cima.  
E Draco non ce la fece più. Sentì il suo corpo tendersi in uno spasmo e l'orgasmo esplodere all'improvviso a quel pur lieve contatto, intorno al cazzo di Gregory ancora piantato dentro di lui, con una serie di grida impudiche, in un getto che usciva e si perdeva in un altrove sconosciuto, buio, popolato di risate roche e profumato di testosterone.  
Sentì le mani che lo tenevano lasciarlo, e con le proprie bloccate e il corpo attraversato da gemiti, non riuscì a mantenersi sollevato e ricadde di nuovo in avanti, sbattendo la faccia sul divano, che per fortuna era morbido.  
-Non ti rilassare troppo, frocetto, hai ancora molto da fare- disse qualcuno.  
-Oh sì, molto. Iniziamo subito- Commentò Gregory, e iniziò di nuovo a muoversi dentro di lui.  
Draco sentiva la propria apertura slabbrata, sfondata, sfranta come non era stata mai. Ed erano solo a metà.  
Dopo averlo stantuffato ancora per alcuni minuti come se fosse stato la sua mano destra, Gregory si riversò dentro di lui per terzo e poi toccò al quarto.   
Il suo cazzo, in confronto agli ultimi, sembrava leggermente più piccolo, ma l'uomo era estremamente aggressivo e forte.  
Si sentì afferrare dalle sue mani e sbattere sul divano come uno straccio. Fu schiacciato sui cuscini con mani prepotenti e mentre l'uomo lo sfotteva lo teneva premuto giù. Si muoveva a scatti, con ansiti rochi, incoraggiato dagli altri che lo spronavano a "sbatterglielo tutto dentro", "così, più forte".  
Sotto quell'assalto ci volle davvero poco a Draco per ricominciare ad eccitarsi molto, anche se era venuto da poco si ritrovò a premere con una decisa erezione sopra il divano, sfregandosi ad ogni colpo di bacino con cui veniva scopato.  
Infine anche il quarto uomo venne dentro di lui, lasciandolo tremante e stremato, con il culo grondante di sperma.  
-Datemelo, dai- disse qualcuno.   
Si sentì afferrare da mani forti e callose e cappottare completamente, fino a trovarsi a pancia all'aria, il bacino sopra lo schienale del divano e la testa verso il basso, i gomiti, bloccati intorno al suo capo, poggiati sulla seduta.  
Le mani lo sostennero per il bacino, mentre il quinto uomo si spingeva tra le sue gambe.  
Draco lo sentì premere sulla propria apertura, già così aperta e bagnata. Si sentì cedere e aprire ancora di più mentre un cazzo enorme si faceva strada dentro di lui. Lo allargò più di quanto fosse stato allargato fino a quel momento, e continuò a farlo sempre più infondo, ancora più affondo, finché con un tenue tonfo le palle dell'uomo si poggiarono sulle sue natiche.  
Lo aveva tutto dentro, ed era... Era... Era Lui.  
Ne ebbe la certezza, per un momento, anche se era assolutamente irragionevole. Ma era lui, doveva essere lui! Ricordava la sensazione del suo cazzo con estrema nitidezza e non c'erano dubbi possibili.  
Gli altri stavano dicendo qualcosa sul metterglielo tutto dentro e sullo sfondarlo come meritava, ma Draco non li stava più ascoltando.  
Sentiva solo il suo cuore battere forte nel petto, la testa ronzare, incapace di ragionare.  
In un certo senso era la cosa peggiore che potesse succedere, eppure... Eppure il suo corpo sembrava cantare di gioia. Come se finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, avesse ritrovato il suo pezzo mancante.  
Quante volte, in quei mesi trascorsi da quel giorno dell'estate scorsa, si era masturbato pensando a Charlie Weasley? Quante volte si era immaginato il suo tavolo di compensato, il suo sorriso strafottente, e quel suo cazzo da re?  
Tutte. Dannatamente tutte.  
E adesso eccolo di nuovo, dopo quasi un anno.   
Le sue mani lo tenevano per i fianchi, la sua schiena era abbandonata indietro, il suo cazzo si muoveva dentro di lui ed era Charlie. Assolutamente Charlie, senza alcun dubbio.   
Era completamente assurdo! Ma in quel momento, con tutta quella serata folle e perversa alle spalle, legato e bendato e sbattuto su un divano con il culo pieno di sperma di altri uomini, Draco non riusciva a pensare altrimenti.  
Non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro che a Charlie, e nient'altro aveva importanza, nient'altro era comparabile. Gli altri uomini intorno non li percepiva neanche più, ma ogni singolo callo sulle mani di Charlie, ogni singolo tremore dei suoi fianchi, ogni sfumatura nei suoi sospiri, ogni pulsazione del suo cazzo, avevano assorbito tutta la sua attenzione.  
E poi sentì le sue mani stringersi e il suo membro contrarsi dentro di lui, il suo bacino venne sbattuto più forte, e poi...  
Charlie si sfilò da lui, lasciandolo vuoto e ancora più bagnato. Il peso del proprio corpo lo accartocciò un po' sulla seduta del divano e per un attimo pensò di starsi per rovesciare nell'incuranza generale che potrebbe meritare uno straccio vecchio.   
Una mano forte tornò ad afferrarlo per una coscia un attimo prima che succedesse, tenendolo in quel precario equilibrio.  
-Com'è stravolto!- Commentò qualcuno ridendo.  
-Ce la fai? Come ti senti?- chiese la voce di Charlie. Era la sua! Come aveva fatto a non riconoscerla prima?  
Sorrise, senza poterne fare a meno, e sospirò: -Benissimo.  
-Ottimo- Disse Charlie. Le sue dita si strinsero di più sulla sua coscia, afferrandola e spingendola fino a farlo girare a pancia in giù, così che la piega del suo bacino lo ancorasse più solidamente allo schienale del divano.   
-Chi vuole questa puttanella ora?- Chiese Charlie, e nello stesso momento gli diede una sculacciata sulle natiche, ora assolutamente esposte, quindi Draco lo sentì allontanarsi.  
Un uomo diverso si avvicinò, lo afferrò e lo penetrò. Draco rimase così, attonito, sgomento, senza riuscire a riconnettersi.   
Era davvero in una stanza con degli uomini sconosciuti che lo stavano scopando e tra tutti quanti era capitato proprio l'uomo sul quale si era masturbato praticamente ogni volta nell'ultimo anno? Sembrava così assurdo, una coincidenza incredibile!  
E in effetti... Era... impossibile.  
Forse lo aveva solo creduto? Non era vero, non poteva essere. Era lui che era troppo abituato a pensare a Charlie in certe circostanze e aveva voluto immaginarsi quello, perché magari aveva una voce simile e un cazzo all'incirca di quella misura? Sembrava di certo più credibile che supporre che tra tanti uomini nel pianeta proprio lui, dritto dritto dalla Romania, fosse arrivato lì a scoparlo. Dopotutto lo aveva conosciuto solo una sera parecchio tempo prima. Si doveva essersi autoconvinto.  
L'uomo che lo stava scopando continuò a sbatacchiarlo finché non si svuotò le palle dentro di lui, ultimo di sei, ma Draco non si sentiva più molto coinvolto in tutto quanto. Continuava a chiedersi cosa fosse successo, chi fosse davvero l'uomo di prima.

 


	3. L'invito più esplicito

 

-Come va?- Arrivò una voce. Era quella di Theo.  
Draco era quasi in trance ma si riscosse.   
-Tutto ok- disse -toglimi la benda per favore.   
-Ora?   
-Sì, certo, toglimi la benda perché? Che c'è di strano?  
-Pensavo volessi aspettare che siano tutti andati via, che non volessi conoscerli.  
Draco pensò di rispondergli male, ma fortunatamente non ce ne fu bisogno perché senza più insistere il suo amico aveva fatto quanto gli chiedeva.  
La luce lo aveva accecato per un po'. Quando infine era riuscito a guardarsi intorno e aveva scorto una massa di capelli rossi e lentiggini, aveva sentito la gola stringergli in un nodo.  
-Ciao- Ci aveva messo una mezz'ora a trovare il coraggio di parlare con Charlie. Nel frattempo la serata era andata avanti con un brindisi al suo compleanno, chiacchiere tra gli altri, due tizi che si erano messi a scopare tra loro su una poltrona e Theo che sembrava abbastanza vicino a fare lo stesso insieme a Gregory.  
Il rosso si girò quando si sentì interpellare: -Oh, il nostro festeggiato!  
Draco si sentì un po' arrossire: -Noi... Ehm... non so se ti ricordi ma già ci conosciamo.  
-Sì, eri in Romania per affari, sei venuto a casa mia, abbiamo scopato e poi sei scappato via- Annuì il rosso -sì, mi ricordo.  
Draco si sentì arrossire ancora di più. Strano, visto quello che era appena successo. "Scappato via"... che esagerazione!  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra cui Charlie si era affacciato, ma non vide niente di interessante. Solo una stradina di periferia senza nulla di notevole. Si voltò di nuovo verso l'altro, che aveva ripreso a guardare fuori anche lui, e sembrava piuttosto rapito dallo spettacolo.  
-Cosa guardi?  
Charlie si voltò di nuovo verso Draco, un secondo, prima di tornare a guardare fuori.  
-I colori dell'estate, in quella aiuola fiorita, quell'albero che muove le foglie al vento- rispose.  
-Ah- il biondo annuì, senza troppa convinzione, dopo un attimo aggiunse: -Anche io mi ricordo di te.  
Charlie si voltò con tutto il corpo questa volta, verso di lui: -Ah sì?  
-Sì- confermò il giovane Malfoy -ti ho riconosciuto prima, quando mi sei entrato dentro.  
-Prima?- Charlie ridacchiò -mentre eri bendato e scopato da tutti? Ma non dire sciocchezze!  
-E' vero. Sei stato il quinto.  
Charlie fece una faccia strana: -Te lo ha detto qualcuno.  
-No.  
Il rosso sollevò le sopracciglia in un'espressione tra lo stupore e lo scetticismo: -Hai il culo molto sensibile.  
Draco si sentiva molto imbarazzato, ma era stato lui a cacciarsi in quella situazione, dopotutto, e non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro. Cercò quindi di infondere alle parole tutta la sicurezza e la lascivia che riuscì a trovare: -O forse sei tu ad avere un cazzo indimenticabile.  
Campane suonarono a festa nella sua testa, quando si accorse che anche Charlie stava arrossendo, sotto le lentiggini.  
-Ci stai provando per caso?- disse il rosso.  
-E se fosse?  
-Mi chiederei con quale obiettivo, visto che riguardo al sesso dovresti ben essere soddisfatto, dopo averne presi sei in una volta sola.  
-Ma la vita non finisce oggi- Ribatté il biondo -dammi qualche giorno per riprendermi- continuò -se ne hai voglia, potremmo organizzare qualcosa noi due martedì sera a casa mia. Dopo cena- aggiunse, per chiarire senza ulteriori dubbi che non si trattava di un "appuntamento".  
Charlie lo guardò, sogghignando: -Che fai, mi aspetti già nudo e a gambe aperte, così posso entrare a casa tua e ficcartelo subito dentro senza doverci dire neanche ciao?  
Sembrava decisamente più una presa in giro che una proposta sconcia, dal tono del rosso, ma il biondo decise di prenderla ugualmente come la seconda, e così rispose ammiccando: -Questo puoi deciderlo tu. Ordinami tutto quello che vuoi e lo farò.  
Charlie rise un attimo, poi si fece serio. Lo guardava, e Draco si sentì come studiato. Si sentiva come se improvvisamente gli prudesse tutto il corpo.  
-Martedì sera dici, eh?- Disse alla fine l'altro -in effetti non dovrei avere impegni.  
Il biondo sorrise, più di quanto fosse dignitoso -ti aspetto per le nove.  
-Ok.

-o-o- 

Charlie fu annunciato dall'elfa cinque minuti dopo le nove e Draco si sorprese a controllare l'eleganza del proprio esser seduto sulla shas lounge e del modo in cui la vestaglia si apriva appena sul petto, senza che fosse troppo. Fu l'attenzione di un attimo, mentre il suo cervello cercava di rassicurarsi che dopotutto non era per quel Weasley, era solo una generica e normalissima voglia di apparire bene in ogni circostanza.   
Poi il rosso comparve sulla soglia della camera. Draco cercò di non rendere troppo palese il sussulto che ebbe a quella vista. Indossava dei jeans strappati e una giacca di pelle sopra una maglietta color mattone che stava benissimo con i suoi colori, la quale aveva un'ampia scollatura sul petto che lasciava ammiccare i pettorali poderosi.  
-Ciao- disse Charlie, muovendo un paio di passi nella sua direzione e guardandosi intorno.  
Draco aveva l'intenzione di rispondere in qualche modo al saluto, ma per qualche motivo non riuscì a farlo, quando aprì la bocca non ne uscì alcun suono compiuto. Tossì, un po' per cercare di trovare una scusa alla mancanza di parole, un po' perché ne aveva bisogno davvero.  
-Ohi, tutto bene?-  
-Sì, sì- rispose, ma la sua voce suonò gracchiante.  
Si alzò in piedi, schiarendosi ancora la gola. Charlie si avvicinò ancora ponendogli una mano sulla spalla, che probabilmente voleva essere di conforto ma che lo fece sobbalzare.  
Il rosso gli sorrise gentile e Draco sentì le gambe tremare, abbassò lo sguardo mentre percepiva le guance imporporarsi.   
Non andava bene. Non andava bene per niente.   
Tutta quell'emozione per una scopata? Per Merlino Charlie era sexy, certo che lo era, dannatamente sexy, altrimenti non lo avrebbe invitato del resto... Punto. Era sexy, avevano scopato bene in precedenza, voleva farselo ancora e lo avrebbe fatto, fine della storia. La gola chiusa e le gambe tremanti erano del tutto fuori luogo!  
Cercando di riprendersi, si allontanò di un paio di passi dall'uomo, e solo allora lo guardò nuovamente negli occhi. Aprì la vestaglia, rivelando il proprio corpo completamente nudo sotto, e gettando l'indumento sulla shas lounge.   
Charlie lo fissò per alcuni secondi e il biondino si prese la soddisfazione di vedere anche l'altro senza parole.   
-Giusto- disse il rosso dopo un po' e con un gesto si sfilò la giacca, lanciandola esattamente accanto alla vestaglia di Draco senza neanche guardare.   
Gli si avvicinò di nuovo, afferrandolo per i fianchi, e per fortuna questa volta il brivido che gli diedero le sue dita fu pura libidine, e non quella strana emozione di prima.  
Charlie avvicinò i loro corpi, ma non troppo perché in mezzo si trovò le mani di Draco, che stavano afferrando la sua maglietta e gliela sfilarono sopra la testa.   
I muscoli di Charlie si manifestarono in tutto il loro splendore, e il ragazzo più giovane faticò a mantenere un'espressione decorosa nell'occhieggiarli di sguincio.  
-Sono contento che sei venuto- si lasciò scappare.   
Il rosso ammiccò: -Oh, ci credo. Non aspettavi altro che il mio cazzo- lo strinse di nuovo a sé, parlandogli direttamente nell'orecchio con voce bassa e roca -non è vero frocetto? Qui tutto nudo e voglioso, come una sgualdrina affamata.   
Il biondo sentì le vene pulsare e non trovò niente di meglio da fare che l'aprire la bocca e sospirare. Il respiro divenne un gemito quando Charlie lo sollevò di peso. Le sue mani sui fianchi di Draco, le gambe di questo intorno ai fianchi del primo...   
-Sì, è proprio così.  
Il grifondoro lo tenne in quel modo, portandolo qualche passo più in là fino al muro. Ce lo spinse contro e Draco rabbrividì per il contrasto tra il fresco della parete contro la schiena e il calore infuocato del corpo che lo premeva da davanti.  
Charlie si spinse con il bacino contro il suo, bloccandolo con quello. La stoffa ruvida dei pantaloni era gonfia dell'erezione e gli strofinava la pelle, calda e graffiante. Le mani intanto si spostarono sui suoi polsi, prendendoli e portandoli sopra la testa del biondo. Li prese entrambi nella mano destra, premendoli tra le dita e contro il muro, mentre l'altra scese tra di loro.   
Nel lasciare spazio all'arto del rosso, le gambe si staccarono un po' troppo dal corpo dell'altro; per paura di cadere Draco cercò di poggiarle a terra, solo per accorgersi di come non ci arrivassero. E rimase in quel modo appeso per i polsi. Merlino, lo stava davvero tenendo sollevato con una mano sola... Il pensiero si tradusse in un gemito lussurioso che sgorgò incontenibile dalla sua gola. Un attimo dopo i polsi cominciarono a dolere, ma era anche così sexy...  
Fu un momento, il tempo di slacciare i bottoni dei jeans e di calarli, poi Charlie lo aveva afferrato nuovamente sui fianchi posizionandolo di nuovo con le gambe intorno al proprio bacino, che ora era nudo. Draco riuscì a vedergli il cazzo solo per un momento, prima che sparisse sotto il suo corpo. A quel punto però poteva sentirlo. Con una scossa Charlie si posizionò meglio e il biondino lo sentì premere tra le sue natiche. Era così bollente, sembrava quasi scottare...  
-Ti prego...- mugolò.  
Charlie ridacchiò, strusciandosi deliberatamente.   
Draco si sentiva andare a fuoco. Le mani dell'uomo che lo tenevano e stringevano, il suo membro tentatore, così vicino ma ancora altro da lui, i suoi occhi azzurri stretti in un sorriso.   
La mano si mosse da dietro, il gomito girava intorno alla sua spalla prima che il braccio tornasse davanti portando le dita al volto di Draco, alla sua bocca sottile, con le labbra già schiuse.   
-Se non ricordo male sei bravo a succhiare, fammi vedere un po'- disse Charlie e il più giovane si prodigò obbediente intorno alle sue dita. Tre furono spinte dentro la sua bocca fino in fondo e le leccò immergendole in tutta la saliva che riuscì a produrre mentre il rosso continuava a muoverle tra le sue labbra simulando un amplesso.   
Eccitato dallo sguardo languido del biondino Charlie si decise quindi a toglierle, portandogliele dietro, in mezzo alle natiche. Continuava a spingerlo contro il muro, per ancorarlo senza farlo cadere, ma riuscì ad introdurre la mano tra i glutei sollevandogli ancora un po' la coscia sinistra. Spinse tutte e tre le dita insieme dentro la sua apertura.   
-Ahhh- Draco quasi gridò, sentendosi aprire con decisione. Non ebbero pietà, e furono spinte subito fino in fondo, il serpeverde sentì la propria apertura tirare e si trovò spaventato ed eccitato al pensiero che il membro dell'altro sarebbe stato ben più grande quando già gli sembrava tanto in quel momento.   
Charlie si mosse fuori e di nuovo dentro di lui, piegando le nocche e premendo con i polpastrelli su punti sensibili al suo interno. Era forte ed esigente, ma anche gentile, nonostante la pelle ruvida e callosa. Draco si sentiva sempre più liquido tra le sue braccia e si abbandonò completamente. Non ebbe neanche per un momento il timore che l'altro lo facesse cadere.   
Vedendolo così sciolto, il rosso sfilò le dita e allungò la mano verso la tasca dei pantaloni che ancora erano incastrati a metà delle sue cosce. Usò la bacchetta per pronunciare un incantesimo lubrificante quindi senza aspettare ulteriormente afferrò il proprio membro alla base, dirigendolo verso l'anello di muscoli che aveva appena preparato. Tenendo la coscia di Draco con l'altra mano, lo premeva contro la parete mentre si spingeva dentro di lui.   
Il biondino sorrise, voglioso, appena sentì la punta premere sulla sua apertura. Aprì la bocca quando si sentì allargare dalla durezza di Charlie, senza riuscire ad emettere un suono. Era vischioso di lubrificante e durissimo abbastanza da vincere ogni resistenza, ed entrò aprendolo, oh, così tanto... Draco era a mala pena consapevole che labbra e palpebre erano spalancate, come se il suo corpo avesse deciso di aprire ogni cosa per cercare di adattarsi alla situazione.   
Boccheggiò. Charlie continuava a muoversi, lento ma inesorabile, finché non fu dentro di lui fino alle palle. Era difficile, doloroso anche, eppure esaltante sentirlo completamente dentro.   
-Quanto sei grosso, per Merlino!- fu quanto sospirò alla fine.   
Charlie sorrise, compiaciuto, ma poi rispose: -hai bisogno di più tempo?- con un tono che sembrava genuinamente preoccupato.   
La parte razionale di Draco avrebbe risposto di sì, invece quello che le sue corde vocali produssero suonò più simile a: -Ti prego, sbattimi.   
Il rosso allora sorrise di nuovo, e lo afferrò con entrambe le mani sotto le cosce, sulle natiche, tenendolo piegato. Si tirò fuori per metà, rientrando poi di nuovo dentro.   
Draco gridò. Le mani si mossero sulla carta da parati dietro di lui come cercando un appiglio, ma la superficie liscia non ne offriva.   
-Così?- chiese Charlie.  
Mentre il suo grido si affievoliva il biondino annuì, timoroso ma sempre più eccitato.   
L'altro lo fece di nuovo.   
La sua apertura bruciava un poco, ma si sentiva premere dentro come se ogni suo angolo segreto fosse invaso e schiacciato dalla libidine.   
Un'altra spinta. Le braccia di Draco si spostarono intorno all'altro, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena.  
Le dita di Charlie si mossero, come per afferrarlo meglio, e l'uomo continuò a muoversi con sempre più decisione. Ancora e ancora.   
Draco si sentiva perso sempre di più nelle sensazioni potenti che gli dava il grifondoro, il suo cazzo dentro, le sue braccia forti, i suoi occhi maliziosi e dolci insieme.   
Ma perché diamine stava pensando così tanto ai suoi occhi, che cavolo?  
Se lo chiese solo vagamente, troppo stravolto per soffermarsi. Charlie continuò a scoparlo con gesti appassionati, febbrili. Vedeva il suo petto muscoloso ondeggiare, i suoi addominali guizzare nello spingergli il bacino più addosso e poi riallontanarlo.   
Quanto si poteva essere sexy? Era legale?  
Gli si premette contro fino ad unire i loro petti, ad accostare i loro volti finché i nasi non si sfiorarono. Draco sentì il proprio membro premersi sugli addominali di Charlie. Erano duri quasi quanto la sua erezione, ma c'era qualcosa di bagnato tra loro, probabilmente l'eccitazione di Draco era colata in trasparenti rivoli sul suo membro. Il rosso spingeva quasi dal basso, il bacino torto, e nel farlo si strusciava sapientemente contro il biondino.  
Sbatté le palpebre, che erano vicinissime. Draco quasi non gli vedeva la bocca, eppure capiva dai suoi occhi che stava sorridendo. Occupavano quasi tutto il suo campo visivo ora, il resto erano gli zigomi coperti di lentiggini e un po' di fronte tagliata da un ricciolo color rame.   
Deglutì. Si strinse con le braccia intorno al collo di Charlie, per sostenersi, mentre continuava ad essere mosso su e giù. Il suo membro veniva spinto verso l'altro da sapienti rotazioni del bacino, mentre lui calava appena, prima che le mani lo spingessero di nuovo verso l'alto. Il suo membro continuava a grattugiarsi sul ventre scolpito di Charlie.   
-Allora, ti piace?- mormorò quello, il suo fiato caldo accarezzò le labbra di Draco.  
-Cazzo, sì!  
-Sì, proprio quello- Charlie aveva la voce un po' affannata, ma comunque comprensibile e ferma -il mio grosso cazzo che ti spacca il culo- continuò, un sussurro sulle sue labbra, roco di desiderio.  
Draco mugolo un inarticolato suono di indubbio apprezzamento. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi alla successiva spinta ma li riaprì subito dopo, e il volto lentigginoso dell'altro era ancora lì, ad un soffio dal suo.  
-Ma guardati quanto ne sei affamato, finocchio!- era un insulto, eppure la voce di Charlie suonò   
quasi carezzevole sull'ultima parola, e ancora nell'aggiungere: -Sei proprio una puttanella vogliosa.   
Un attimo dopo il suo naso era scivolato di lato al suo, le sue labbra avevano sfiorato quelle di Draco e poi ci si erano premute contro.   
Un altro gemito aveva risalito la gola del biondino, mentre Charlie gli spingeva la lingua a schiudergli le labbra. Era ruvida ed esigente, si introdusse nella sua bocca con la stessa decisione del membro che continuava a dondolare nella sua apertura.   
Scottava, vibrava quasi sulla pelle del suo palato, facendolo sentire come se ogni nervo fosse scoperto. Le labbra si premevano le une contro le altre e quelle di Charlie erano morbide e carnose, appena ruvide di una lieve screpolatura.   
E poi un nuovo premersi dentro la sua apertura, sul suo corpo e il suo membro schiacciato tra di loro, Draco sentì il piacere coprirlo come un mantello caldo. Schiacciato dall'uomo più grande contro la parete, stretto dalle sue dita, avvolto dalla sua bocca, stimolato dal suo ventre, sostenuto dalla sua forza e invaso dal suo cazzo, si trovò a gridare, stravolto, mentre il suo corpo pulsava. Le dita strette tra i capelli sulla nuca di Charlie.  
Nei secondi successivi ci furono degli spostamenti, Draco non era certo di averli seguiti ma ad un certo punto si ritrovò sul letto, con Charlie sopra di lui. Lo baciò un'altra volta, a stampo, prima di   
sollevarsi e lasciarsi poi ricadere di lato. Erano di traverso rispetto al materasso, e un po' troppo di lato, così le gambe cadevano oltre il bordo. Draco a fatica riuscì a racimolare le forze per tirarsi un po' più su e dopo un attimo l'altro lo seguì, e nel farlo afferrò un paio di cuscini passandogliene uno.   
Draco si sistemò steso sulla schiena, respirando forte, ancora stravolto dalle sensazioni. Charlie gli si rannicchiò su un fianco e gli passò un braccio sopra il petto in una carezza delicata.  
Il biondo non seppe bene cosa dire. Non era abituato ad un amante che gli si accoccolasse vicino dopo il sesso. Del resto non era abituato neanche ad amanti che lo baciavano subito dopo avergli dato del finocchio e della puttana. O a coccole e baci in generale in effetti. La sensazione della mano di Charlie che lo accarezzava era delicata e intensa insieme, riusciva a fargli sentire la pelle come fosse lambita da fiamme.  
Solo dopo un po' trovò il coraggio di ruotare il capo di lato, trovandosi a incrociare lo sguardo azzurro del rosso. Deglutì. Cosa doveva fare? Cosa doveva dire?  
-Che...- iniziò titubante -come ci sei finito l'altro giorno in... a casa di Gregory?- fu quello che gli venne in mente,   
-Be', niente, siamo amici da molto tempo... tu piuttosto?  
-Oh, è che il mio amico Theo ha deciso che per regalo di compleanno voleva farmi provare qualcosa di nuovo.   
-Be' sei cose nuove- scherzò l'altro.   
-In realtà cinque.   
Charlie sorrise con dolcezza: -Giusto, cinque nuove. Però dai, anche noi due non è che ci si conosce molto. Per ora almeno.  
Forse Draco sentì un campanello d'allarme: non si conoscevano molto? L'altro voleva conoscerlo di più ancora quando erano già ben oltre il livello di intimità per una scopata? Non di meno continuò a parlare, per qualche motivo.  
-A te invece è capitato molto spesso di partecipare a delle gang bang?  
-Be' qualche volta sì...  
-Sempre con loro?   
-Be', sempre con Greg e Luis, gli altri tre li conosciamo da meno tempo, ma non è la prima volta.  
Draco rise, un po' imbarazzato: -è proprio un'abitudine allora!  
-Be' è una cosa carina da fare insieme e in tanti anni certo un po' di volte è successo.  
-Ma come è cominciata questa cosa?  
Charlie scrollò le spalle: -Oh eravamo all'ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. Era il ragazzo di Luis. Mi pare che fosse il suo primo ragazzo. Sì... deve essere così perché io mi vedevo ancora con Oliver e...  
Draco spalancò gli occhi: -Oliver? Intendi Oliver Baston?!  
-Perché lo conosci?  
-Sì io... sai giocavo anche io a Quidditch a scuola quando lui era capitano di Grifondoro.   
-Ah giusto! Be' è stato il mio primo fidanzato. Tra Greg, Luis e me sono stato io il primo di ad andare con qualcun altro, Oliver appunto, poi mi ha lasciato, si è arrabbiato perché a quanto pare si era fatto l'idea che fossimo esclusivi mentre no.  
Draco ammiccò: -ecco perché non voglio un fidanzato, troppe complicazioni.  
Charlie ammiccò di rimando: -Lo avevo intuito. Io... be' all'epoca ero piuttosto confuso su come parlare di certe cose, non gli avevo fatto promesse ma neanche ero stato chiaro. Forse non era chiaro neanche per me. Era iniziata nello spogliatoio con Oliver, in modo non troppo diverso da come era iniziata con Greg e Luis e pensavo...  
-Aspetta- Draco lo fermò, girandosi su un fianco a propria volta verso il rosso: -Quindi tu stavi con Gregory e l'altro tipo?  
Il rosso annuì: -Sì, be', sono i miei migliori amici e a volte, sai, qualche beneficio...  
-Oh, Merlino- Draco ci pensò un attimo -cioè, ma come... come è successo, con i tuoi migliori amici?!  
-Abbiamo legato subito al primo anno, e insomma, stavamo scoprendo la masturbazione, abbiamo iniziato a parlarne, e poi a farlo insieme... credo che molti lo facciano, no? Però poi, crescendo, quando abbiamo iniziato a capire di essere tutti e tre delle frocione... abbiamo iniziato a fare di più. Non proprio romantico, diciamo, ma gli voglio molto bene e non rinuncerei alla nostra amicizia.   
Draco annuì, continuando ad ascoltare, era un racconto molto interessante: -E poi?  
-Niente... poi durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch iniziai ad avvicinarmi a Oliver e una volta negli spogliatoi iniziammo a toccarci, poi un'altra volta e... insomma, facemmo sesso e lui... Be', né Greg né Luis hanno mai voluto essere inculati da me, perché dicevano, dicono, che ce lo ho troppo grosso- concluse Charlie con un sorriso sornione.  
Il biondino ridacchiò in risposta, ammiccando: -Ah sì?   
-Io però ero curioso, volevo provare anche io ad essere attivo e Oliver accettò e... fu bellissimo, e lui era molto simpatico e insomma ci volevamo bene... finché non scoprì cosa c'era tra me e i miei amici e mi lasciò.   
-Comunque "troppo grosso" non si può sentire...   
-Be', sono ben contento che non lo sia per tutti. Che non lo sia per te- Disse Charlie, e con quelle parole si sporse nuovamente verso Draco coinvolgendolo in un bacio.  
-Aspetta- Draco lo allontanò dopo un momento, posandogli una mano sul petto e scostando indietro la testa per parlare: -quindi... quegli esperimenti da ragazzini... che avevate fatto?  
-Quante domande...- commentò il rosso.   
-Ti dispiace? Be' mi eccita immaginare voi tre maschioni che... appunto, cosa?  
Charlie si poggiò di nuovo con tutto il peso sul fianco, tenendosi la testa su una mano, mentre l'altra era tornata al petto di Draco e lo accarezzò in gesti circolari...   
-Be' all'inizio erano solo seghe, poi ad un certo punto, crescendo, abbiamo iniziato a spaziare, cercando modi nuovi per stimolarci, oggetti, consistenze differenti, zone differenti. Eravamo al sesto anno quando abbiamo iniziato a scopare.  
Draco lo guardò un po' storto: -Quindi allora tu... lo prendevi?  
-Ti sconvolge?  
-No, per carità...   
Charlie lo guardò con un'espressione sorridente, ma gli occhi seri, quasi a sfida: -A volte capita ancora- disse.  
Draco scosse la testa: -Non mi interessa, insomma, puoi fare quello che vuoi, solo non ti ci facevo.  
-In effetti- Charlie sorrise, questa volta più serenamente -preferisco quello che abbiamo fatto prima, lo preferiamo tutti e tre, per questo con il tempo lo abbiamo fatto sempre meno noi tre soli e la maggioranza delle volte guardare una partita di quidditch o pescare o una commedia a teatro sono tutto quello che condividiamo... Ogni tanto però... nella serata giusta...  
-Ti stai giustificando?- Draco ridacchiò -mi hai visto prendere sei cazzi di fila pochi giorni fa, pensi che mi sconvolga?  
Charlie si strinse nelle spalle: -E' che alcuni ragazzi, sai, non vogliono pensare che anche io... dicono che mi vedono meno virile o queste stronzate qui. Anche solo sapendolo, non che debbano farlo loro.   
-Ecco!- Esclamò Draco -Questo è importante. Non mi interessa che tipo di pesci prendi là fuori, ma non sta sera, non il mio.  
Il rosso rise fragorosamente: -Era chiaro!  
-Meno male- commentò Draco.  
-E tu invece, come è stata la tua prima volta?  
-Ah bo, non ricordo- fece Draco.   
Charlie scoppiò a ridere: -Ma che bugiardo che sei!- commentò.  
Dopo un momento si era sporto di nuovo sopra di lui, gli accarezzò una guancia con dolcezza e poi si era chinato ad unire le loro labbra. Fu intenso e pieno di tenerezza tanto che Draco sentì quasi un prurito spaventato invadergli il corpo.  
-Certo che hai proprio la mania dei baci tu!- commentò, appena l'altro si staccò di qualche millimetro.   
-Oh, sì, sono proprio strano a voler baciare la persona dentro cui sono appena venuto- ribatté l'altro con un sorriso storto, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Le labbra lo accarezzarono, la lingua si intrufolò a lambire la sua, giusto un attimo, poi Charlie si tirò indietro con uno schiocco morbido. Sorrise.  
Draco ricambiò, un sorriso languido gli distese il volto. Quando parlò la sua voce era un po' tremante:  
-Ora dovresti proprio andare.

 


	4. andare, venire, non andare

 

 

Charlie era andato via senza aggiungere niente quella sera. Non si era fatto più sentire, ma poi aveva risposto con un lapidario “ok” quando una ventina di giorni dopo il biondino gli aveva scritto:  
“Ciao, sono Draco. Ti ricordi?  
Hai da fare stasera? Io sono qui a casa mia a ponderare il vuoto esistenziale. Ti va di raggiungermi?”  
Eccolo quindi, circa una mezz'ora dopo, presentarsi a villa Malfoy.  
Draco era sul letto, languidamente disteso e coperto solo da un panno di seta lucida che si adagiava sul suo corpo tonico come acqua. Si tese maggiormente sul suo inguine proprio nel momento in cui Draco vide la figura di Charlie stagliarsi sulla porta. Il rosso fece un paio di passi nella stanza, fino ad arrivare di lato al letto. Lo guardò poggiandosi ad una delle colonne di legno del baldacchino. Sorrise.  
-Mi pare di intuire dove esattamente sia situato questo vuoto esistenziale.  
Anche Draco sorrise ammiccante: -Mi aiuteresti?  
Charlie per tutta risposta iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia. Non dissero nulla. Si sfilò le scarpe, i pantaloni e quindi la biancheria.  
Draco si spostò appena di lato rispetto al centro del letto su cui aveva giaciuto, e il rosso gli si stese accanto sopra le coperte. Trattenne il fiato un momento, quando i loro occhi si incatenarono ora vicinissimi.  
Il rosso sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli la linea della mascella e il serpeverde quasi sobbalzò, anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Poi quello scese sul collo, sul petto. Si infilò sotto la seta senza toglierla del tutto mentre lo sfiorava con dita leggere, appena ruvide. Il biondino si trovò presto a dover sospirare, non riusciva proprio ad evitarlo, anche se si trattava solo di una carezza. Sentiva un languore nel corpo sotto le sue dita che non aveva altro sfogo che quello, era come se stesse riscoprendo come respirare solo ora che lui lo toccava di nuovo. Avava senso? Certo che no, eppure...  
Allungò una mano verso l'altro, esplorandone a propria volta il petto largo, i capezzoli appuntiti, la forma dei muscoli. Era un dannato sogno erotico quell'uomo, non c'erano dubbi su questo.  
-Vieni qui!- Gli disse quello, tirandolo per una spalla. Draco si lasciò guidare senza opporre resistenza e Charlie lo spinse ad accucciarsi tra le sue gambe. Gli occhi del rosso lo guardavano con aspettativa e lui cercò di ricambiare con il suo miglior sorriso lascivo. Chiuse gli occhi mentre si avvicinava con la bocca, perché voleva davvero concentrarsi solo a gustarsi il sapore, l'odore, la sensazione.  
Diede una leccata con la punta della lingua, dalla base fino alla punta. Lì in cima era un po' salato, in modo piacevole, l'odore era rotondo e libidinoso, proprio come si ricordava. Dover allargare per bene la mascella per farlo entrare...  
Si sentiva pulsare tra le proprie stesse cosce mentre si calava con il volto su e giù su Charlie, accarezzandolo dentro la propria bocca e massaggiandolo con le labbra. Riaprì gli occhi, per vedere quelli azzurri che lo fissavano bramosi.  
Charlie aveva il respiro rotto e gli sorrise. Una sua mano si spostò per ancorarsi tra i capelli di Draco. Lo spinse di più verso il suo inguine e il biondo si lasciò manovrare cercando di lasciarlo entrare il più possibile, ma poi sbatté contro il suo palato.  
Il serpeverde tossì vistosamente, ritraendosi.  
-Scusa, ho esagerato?  
-Un poco brusco.  
-Mi spiace- Fece Charlie -è che pensavo... l'altra volta lo avevi ingoiato tutto.  
Draco ridacchiò, un poco imbarazzato: -Ma non in questa posizione!  
-Scusa hai ragione. Ci spostiamo?  
Il grifondoro si alzò in piedi, mentre l'altro si stese sulla schiena, il capo appena oltre il bordo del letto, piegato indietro.  
-Così?  
-Perfetto...  
Charlie si avvicinò di nuovo alle sue labbra. Draco le schiuse, invitante, e un attimo dopo il rosso si era introdotto fino in fondo. Draco chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si rilassò più che poteva. Sentiva la gola tesa intorno alla larghezza del grifondoro, la mascella tirare, ma lasciò che si muovesse dentro di lui il meglio possibile.  
-Oh, Merlino, sì, è perfetto...- aveva sospirato Charlie nel momento in cui i suoi testicoli erano stato premuti sul naso di Draco.  
Charlie si spinse avanti e indietro per la sua gola più volte, tenendolo fermo per le spalle e Draco si sentiva senza fiato. Quel poco che riusciva, respirava letteralmente la sua pelle. Lo sentiva sospirare soddisfatto, e accidenti se erano suoni eccitanti, mentre si muoveva nella bocca del serpeverde come se fosse sua.  
Un attimo dopo una mano del rosso si era allungata sul corpo del biondo e Draco aveva gridato, attutito dalla virilità del rosso, quando Charlie era arrivato alla sua. Lo aveva accarezzato con dita leggere, aveva percorso tutta la lunghezza e poi era girato intorno alle palle... Draco aveva mugolato una specie di preghiera che era suonata niente più che un guaito indistinto. Ma il rosso non aveva continuato per molto, invece lo aveva afferrato per le cosce, tirandole fino ad alzargli il bacino dal materasso. Le sue mani forti lo maneggiarono come se fosse stato di una pasta morbida e leggera. Lo aveva sollevato e torto finché le ginocchia del biondo non erano finite alle sue spalle. Draco aveva gridato, più per stupore che per protesta, senza tuttavia riuscire a dare un senso compiuto ai suoi versi perché il rosso era subito tornato a cercare il fondo della sua gola con il suo membro.  
Poi aveva sentito la lingua di Charlie sulla sua apertura. Di piatto. Draco aveva cercato di gridare il proprio apprezzamento, facendo vibrare l'uccello che gli teneva tappata la bocca. La lingua del grifondoro l'aveva titillato e vezzeggiato senza risparmiarsi, bagnandolo copiosamente, poi dopo un po' Charlie si era sollevato di nuovo ma le sue dita erano presto arrivate a sostituire la lingua, e lo avevano penetrato senza esitazioni. Il giovane Malfoy non era sicuro di come potesse restare così, piegato in due, con la gola sfondata dall'enorme uccello del rosso e con il culo aperto dalle sue dita, e non era affatto delicato, anzi, aveva preso di nuovo a muoversi a ritmo serrato, scopandogli la bocca senza pietà e arpionandosi al suo ano con le dita ben arcuate verso la sua prostata. E mentre le altre dita erano dentro un pollice si era allungato in basso, verso il suo membro, stuzzicandolo in un modo che non era affatto soddisfacente ma che lo stava facendo infiammare ancora di più dal desiderio.  
Tutto questo in realtà non gli era perfettamente chiaro, non nelle sue parti. Sentiva solo una sensazione confusa di essere sbattuto e maneggiato e, cavolo, chi se ne frega se gli avrebbe fatto male il collo o chi sa cos'altro, voleva solo...  
Charlie venne all'improvviso, senza alcuna avvisaglia o avvertimento. Uno spruzzo colpì la gola di Draco, un po' per storto, e il biondino si trovò a tossire. L'uccello del rosso uscì un poco fuori mentre stava ancora venendo e il suo seme si riversò un po' tutto addosso al biondino, sul volto, sul petto e sul letto...  
-Scusami...- Sospirò il più giovane, mentre lasciava scendere di nuovo la gambe sul materasso, visto che Charlie aveva tolto le sue mani. Il rosso intanto sembrava del tutto instabile e il modo in cui si sedette sul materasso fu quasi un cadere.  
-Wow, come sei...- aveva farfugliato.  
-Come sono?- lo aveva incoraggiato Draco, tirando su appena la testa e poggiandola su un braccio piegato, guardando Charlie di sottecchi.  
Il rosso sembrò pensarci un attimo poi rispose: -Be'... un bravo succhiacazzi?  
Draco sorrise.  
-E' stato davvero... eccitante- Si grattò la nuca con una mano, un gesto imbarazzato che gli fece tendere tutti i muscoli del braccio -Esplosivo...- Sorrise, poi aggiunse: -Peccato solo il finale...  
-Be' scusami, ma non hai detto nulla...  
Charlie sorrise: -Hai ragione. E' stato esplosivo, come ti dicevo... Colpa mia... comunque va be', dai, si può rimediare...  
-Cioè?- Disse Draco.  
Per tutta risposta Charlie allungò un dito verso di lui, su una goccia sulla sua guancia, la raccolse portandogliela poi alle labbra. Draco sollevò un sopracciglio, ma poi schiuse la bocca, succhiandogli la falange.  
-Continua tu...- Disse poi Charlie tolto il dito ripulito.  
-Eh?- Fece Draco.  
Il rosso indicò gli schizzi di sperma intorno: -Leccali tutti via...- Gli disse.  
Draco arrossì: -Come? Su, non esageriamo...  
-Dai fallo...- insistette il rosso.  
-Ma è ridicolo! Un conto è nel mentre, un altro...  
-Oh, invece lo farai...- disse il rosso, convinto, e si alzò in piedi. Girò intorno al letto e arrivò dall'altro lato, dove si lasciò cadere tra i cuscini, mezzo seduto, con le braccia dietro la nuca.  
Draco lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo e ne incrociò gli occhi con un brivido.  
-Perché dovrei?- Chiese.  
-Be', io ho appena avuto un orgasmo fantastico- fece Charlie -tu invece non ancora, e ho idea che vorresti averlo con il mio cazzo di nuovo duro piantato dentro di te, o sbaglio?  
Draco replicò con uno sbuffo che era quasi una risata e un: -Vaffanculo!  
La risposta arrivò immediata: -Tra poco, se fai il bravo- Charlie continuava a guardarlo con il suo sguardo sornione. Proprio una faccia da schiaffi, senza dubbio.  
Draco tentennò un altro momento, poi si decise a sporgersi in avanti. C'era una goccia sul copriletto proprio poco più in là, e diede una lappata guardando Charlie. Il rosso lo stava fissando intensamente e il biondino si sentì sempre più imbarazzato, eppure era anche eccitante quello sguardo.  
-Così?  
-Molto bene... continua...- Commentò il rosso, la voce bassa, roca, intensa.  
Draco aveva pensato che fare quella cosa fosse ridicolo, ma improvvisamente non lo sembrava per nulla.  
Pulì schizzo dopo schizzo con cura: si passò le dita sul corpo lì dove c'erano, portandoseli poi alla bocca lascivo, quindi continuò con il copriletto, chinandosi con il volto e leccando direttamente. Charlie non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso un momento.  
-Brava cagnetta- disse, quando gli sembrò abbastanza e allargò un po' le cosce mettendo in risalto il suo membro che era tornato duro -lo vuoi l'osso?  
Draco ridacchiò, imbarazzato: -Dai!- protestò.  
-Troppo stupido?- Chiese il rosso con un mezzo sorriso di scuse.  
-Cagnetta? Osso?- Fece Draco, un po' sdegnato -Non esagerare! Lo ho fatto solo perché me lo hai chiesto tu- disse, indicando con un gesto dove si era appena chinato e poi si mise a braccia conserte, con un piccolo broncio.  
-Ti ho offeso?- Charlie si tirò in avanti, avvicinandoglisi. Gli posò una mano sul lato del collo e poi gli si avvicinò ancora di più lasciandogli un breve bacio sulle labbra.  
Draco rimase un po' così, frastornato da quel semplice gesto.  
-Dicevo per scherzare- disse Charlie -Lo sai vero? Tutte le cose che ti ho detto, anche l'altra volta... era per gioco. Cioè, avevo l'impressione che essere insultato ti piacesse, ma se non vuoi...  
-No, va bene- disse Draco, le guance rosse, guardando da qualche parte di lato.  
Almeno finché Charlie gli afferrò il mento, girandogli il volto di nuovo verso di lui, costringendolo ad intrecciare i loro sguardi.  
-Sì?  
-Sì...- annuì, la dolcezza negli occhi del rosso stava scacciando rapidamente via ogni imbarazzo -d'accordo, fallo pure se ricapita. E' vero che di solito mi piace.  
Charlie si era spinto su di lui, baciandolo di nuovo, e aveva spinto ancora finché Draco non era caduto all'indietro, la schiena sul materasso, e il rosso era stato sopra di lui.  
Draco aveva appena fatto in tempo a sentire un forte brivido attraversargli la spina dorsale che il rosso lo aveva afferrato per le cosce, aprendogliele e sollevandogliele, e senza quasi un attimo di preavviso il suo membro stava cercando la sua apertura.  
-Ah!- Tutto era successo velocissimamente, e Draco gridò per lo stupore che già era praticamente mezzo aperto.  
Poi Charlie si era fermato, giusto un momento, ricordandosi un attimo prima di far danno che forse un incantesimo lubrificante poteva aiutare. Allungò una mano verso la bacchetta abbandonata ai piedi del letto e lanciò la formula velocemente, un attimo dopo si stava premendo di nuovo contro di lui.  
Le sue dita gli avevano allargato le natiche e il suo uccello aveva trovato la sua apertura, premendo con decisione.  
Draco si sentì invadere con una spinta. Un lungo gemito gli era uscito, le mani si erano tese, aggrappandosi alle coperte.  
Charlie gli aveva premuto una mano sulle labbra, attutendo il suo grido  
Non è che il biondino proprio non potesse parlare, se avesse voluto, ma lasciò che il rosso gli tappasse la bocca con il palmo, ricacciandogli in gola la mezza protesta che poteva avere avuto per quel trattamento brusco. Il rosso si era premuto ancora di più entrando fino in fondo, e il ragazzo aveva sentito l'apertura tesa andare in fiamme, il suo interno completamente sconvolto da quell'invasione improvvisa.  
Sentì i testicoli di Charlie sulla curva delle sue natiche e poi il rosso si era sporto di più in avanti, unendo i loro petti e le loro fronti. Era rimasto immobile, il suo fiato caldo gli aveva accarezzato il volto.  
Draco aveva sbattuto le palpebre, rendendosi conto di avere gli occhi umidi per quella specie di dolore. Ma una volta entrato Charlie non si era più mosso, e allora lasciò andare un sospiro tremolante.  
-Come stai?- Gli aveva chiesto l'altro, gentilmente.  
Draco aveva annuito, senza osare parlare perché non si fidava affatto della propria voce in quel momento.  
-Me lo dici tu quando sei pronto, ok?- Aveva continuato il Weasley.  
Draco aveva annuito ancora, sentendosi piccolo e sciocco.  
Charlie si era chinato a baciarlo di nuovo, con dolcezza, e Draco si era sentito ancora più piccolo e sciocco per il brivido che gli aveva dato la sensazione della sua lingua che gli accarezzava le labbra. Tuttavia aveva lasciato che il bacio proseguisse e si approfondisse, aveva stretto le braccia intorno alle spalle di Charlie e le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Il bacino del rosso non si era mosso davvero, il suo uccello era piantato dentro di Draco fino in fondo, enorme, durissimo ma per fortuna assolutamente immobile. Sentiva la propria apertura contrarsi in spasmi involontari intorno a quello spessore, anello di muscoli tesi e brucianti che sembravano gridare. E poi un po' dell'umidore nell'occhio si condensò e Draco sentì una lacrima scendere contro la guancia. Cercò di piegare il capo di lato per nasconderla, imbarazzato, ma Charlie gliela aveva asciugata con un gesto gentile, una carezza sulla gota.  
-Ehi...- gli aveva sorriso con tenerezza -Vuoi che esca?  
Draco scosse la testa: -Non muoverti- disse in un soffio, poi provò a sorridere anche se aveva l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di tremolante.  
-Mi piace- aveva aggiunto -Davvero, mi piace molto. Ma è anche difficile... E forse è anche questo che mi piace... Mi sento così tanto aperto...  
Aveva gettato il capo sui cuscini, rilassandosi il più possibile, la bocca schiusa lasciava uscire dei sospiri cauti e rumorosi.  
L'altro si era limitato a passargli le dita tra i capelli, senza muoversi. Almeno finché dopo un paio di minuti Draco non premette un po' più forte i talloni sui glutei dell'altro, in un chiaro invito.  
Charlie si era sollevato appena, accarezzandogli il bacino e poi poggiando con fermezza entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche, a palmo pieno. Si era ritratto con un gesto lento, solo un poco, prima di spingersi dentro di nuovo. Lo aveva guardato interrogativo e il serpeverde aveva annuito.  
Charlie aveva ripetuto il gesto, sempre lentamente ma con passione, come se ogni singolo centimetro fosse la cosa più importante del mondo, ed effettivamente in quel momento lo era, pensò Draco, lasciando andare di nuovo il capo indietro.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma allungò le mani su tutto il corpo di Charlie, carezzandone il collo e la schiena e poi le spalle possenti, i bicipiti, i pettorali, i capezzoli che sporgevano come due piccoli spilli, fino a serrarsi sui suoi fianchi, attirandolo ancora verso di sé. Be', più incoraggiandolo, perché non è che sarebbe stato davvero in grado di muovere quella montagna di muscoli, se non fosse stata già più che intenzionata a spingersi contro di lui.  
-Sei così stretto...- Aveva detto ad un certo punto il rosso, tra una spinta e l'altra, tra un sospiro e l'altro -Pensavo... gh... che fosse il contrario, ma... ah... sembra che ogni volta lo sei di più... Cioè... è bello...  
-Scusa- aveva ribattuto Draco -per prima se non ero pronto subito...  
-No, io... Spero di non averti fatto troppo male...  
-Be'... oggi era passato più tempo...- rispose il biondo, la voce rotta dal piacere -è un elastico, no?- Gli aveva accarezzato i lati della schiena, premendogli i polpastrelli nella carne con forza mentre veniva riempito di nuovo -Se non mi usi per troppo tempo poi torno vergine...- aveva scherzato, poi la sua voce gli si era rotta perché Charlie gli aveva tirato su il bacino in una spinta più impetuosa.  
-Vergine e così puttana?- Aveva scherzato a propria volta Charlie.  
Draco non aveva più risposto nulla di senso compiuto, limitandosi a un sonoro mugolio sotto le spinte dell'altro che stavano infine diventato più rapide e decise.  
Gli aveva afferrato le cosce, premendogli di più le gambe piegate e tenendolo fermo mentre sbatteva il suo bacino sulle sue natiche.  
-Ah...- Draco aveva gridato, tenendosi fortemente ai suoi fianchi mentre inarcava la schiena -sì... oh Merlino sì!  
Charlie sembrò abbandonare ogni paura e ogni remora a quei gemiti e iniziò a fotterlo con irruenza. Nel mentre portò una mano tra i loro corpi afferrando l'uccello di Draco e iniziando a pomparlo con lo stesso ritmo. Anzi, in realtà la mano stava immobile, si rese conto il giovane Malfoy un attimo dopo, ma ad ogni spinta il suo bacino ci veniva spinto contro.  
-Così non resisto...- Gemette un attimo dopo, stringendogli ancora di più le dita nella carne.  
Il dolore a quel punto era diventato piuttosto lieve, del tutto trascurabile in confronto al piacere dentro di lui che si stava premendo con l'angolazione perfetta, e ora anche sul suo pene... Il rosso non rallentò neanche un momento, e dopo non molto Draco sentì che l'orgasmo stava montando dentro di lui. Lo sentì avvicinarsi sempre di più, un po' per volta eppure rapido e inesorabile. Quando infine pulsò fuori tutto il suo piacere, gridò sentendo una liberazione incredibile. Un attimo dopo, mentre ancora lo stringeva, anche Charlie si stava riversando dentro di lui.  
Si sfilò lentamente e Draco lasciò scendere le gambe con cautela fino a distenderle sul materasso. Charlie si spostò e gli si stese di lato, poggiato sulla schiena parallelamente a lui.  
Respirava ancora affannosamente, ma sembrò calmarsi poco a poco. Si girò a guardarlo e gli sorrise.  
-Come stai?  
-Bene, sì- rispose il biondino.  
Charlie si passò una mano sul volto, sospirando: -Merlino... è stato davvero... - sospirò ancora -quella cosa di prima, quando me lo hai succhiato da girato e intanto...  
-Sì- disse solo Draco, ridacchiando un poco imbarazzato -E' stato incredibile...  
Charlie non disse nulla più, l'altro vedeva un mezzo sorriso sulla sua bocca, il volto in parte coperto ancora dalla mano poggiata di dorso... Poi dopo un po' si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo.  
-Senti- disse e si fermò, come imbarazzato e timoroso di parlare -cioè, ma quindi... tu non lo facevi da quanto?  
Draco si era irrigidito. Che domanda strana... e cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere?  
-Uhm... due settimane o poco più... sono stato abbastanza impegnato.  
Charlie lo aveva fissato: -Dall'ultima volta con me?  
Sotto quegli occhi blu il biondino si era sentito arrossire, la gola improvvisamente secca, non era riuscito a farfugliare altro che un: -Bho... mi sa che è stata l'ultima...- con una vocina strana.  
Il rosso aveva sollevato le sopracciglia: -Come mai?  
-Te lo ho detto, sono stato impegnato... E' una situazione delicata a lavoro che mi ha lasciato poco tempo- Ma perché si stava giustificando? Alla fine non erano affari di Charlie, no? Se Draco non aveva fatto altro che masturbarsi pensando a lui per quasi un mese senza che neanche lo sfiorasse l'idea di cercare un altro, erano solo affari suoi. Ma poi chi? Chi mai poteva competere con quelle scopate, le mani prepotenti, il sorriso gentile, i baci rubati di Charlie e ovviamente con il suo uccello regale? Non aveva neanche senso... Ma certo non glielo avrebbe detto. Chi sa cosa avrebbe capito, probabilmente avrebbe pensato qualcosa di ovviamente falso su un suo coinvolgimento!  
In effetti chiunque lo avrebbe potuto pensare. Ma ovviamente si sarebbe sbagliato.  
Draco si girò di lato, dando le spalle al rosso. Per un po' rimasero in silenzio.  
Dopo un paio di minuti sentì una carezza su un braccio. Un gesto morbido, non lascivo ma invece intriso di dolcezza, che salì dal gomito fino alla spalla. Un brivido attraversò tutto il corpo del biondo che si irrigidì.  
La mano si fermò. Draco non si mosse, era rimasto dritto e fermo senza sapere cosa fare, come rispondere a quel gesto.  
La mano si scansò.  
-Ok, quindi immagino che ora vuoi che vada- disse Charlie.  
Solo a quel punto Draco si voltò di nuovo, preso in contropiede.  
-Perché?- Chiese, quasi stolidamente.  
-Be', non so, le altre volta poco dopo aver finito mi hai salutato velocemente.  
Già ovvio. In effetti ormai che restava a fare? Avevano fatto tutto il possibile... Eppure sembrava che non fosse abbastanza. L'altra volta, dopo aver finito, Charlie lo aveva abbracciato... Non che fosse importante, o che lo volesse ora. Certo che no! Eppure l'idea che il rosso se ne andasse subito sembrava sbagliata in qualche modo che non si spiegava.  
-Non...- disse, senza sapere come continuare -Non devi per forza subito... Se vuoi... magari possiamo rifarlo di nuovo tra un poco- Ecco, sì, certo! Lo voleva di nuovo, forse? Questo aveva una sua logica. Sì, una seconda scopata, era quello che desiderava, il motivo per cui non voleva mandarlo via immediatamente. Chiaro.  
-Non dico subito- aggiunse -riprendiamoci un attimo e poi... Se... se ti va, dico- ma cosa stava facendo, con quei balbettii timidi. Cos'era, una ragazzina di tredici anni?  
Charlie sorrise, e allungò di nuovo il braccio. Questa volta non si limitò ad una carezza, ma cinse con forza il corpo di Draco, attirandolo contro di sé in un caldo abbraccio. Draco tornò a guardare dritto davanti a sé e sentì il respiro del rosso tra i capelli sulla nuca che lo solleticava appena.  
La posizione del cucchiaio? Davvero stavano facendo il cucchiaio? Si allarmò una vocina nella testa di Draco. Ma che cosa stucchevole!  
Tuttavia il suo corpo era caldo, la carezza del suo respiro piacevole, e in quel modo poteva spingere il sedere indietro e sentire i fianchi del rosso... E poco dopo si addormentò.  
  


 


	5. Colazione

 

 

 

Draco si svegliò sentendo una strana sensazione di calore, molto calore, sembrava quasi di essere in un forno da un certo punto di vista eppure da un altro allo stesso tempo non era... troppo. Un attimo dopo realizzò che erano le braccia di Charlie che lo stringevano, il suo corpo premuto contro, le gambe intrecciate alle sue. E anche una strana coperta che non era certo sua, rosso acceso, che lo avvolgeva in una coltre morbida. Si voltò nell'abbraccio e il rosso non si spostò, continuando a dormire. Ora la sua mano gli posava sullo stomaco e vedeva il suo volto vicinissimo ruotando la testa. Le guance lentigginose, il naso piccolo, i capelli una massa confusa di ricci. Sentiva la testa ovattata, confusa dalla situazione e senza riuscire a pensare qualcosa di senso compiuto, rimase lì, a guardarlo. Osservò ogni particolare prima di ragionare che riusciva a farlo perché la luce del mattino invadeva la stanza dalla finestra.   
Si tirò a sedere di scatto, scansando la mano del rosso che reagì con un basso mugugno, girandosi sulla schiena senza svegliarsi.   
Era mattino!   
Ok, era anche domenica quindi non aveva particolari impegni, ma comunque... Aveva pensato di rilassarsi un attimo invece avevano dormito tutta la notte?! Tutta la notte abbracciati come... come...  
“Porco Merlino!” esclamò tra sé e sé. E ora cosa doveva fare? Che avrebbe comportato? Come funzionava? Doveva offrirgli la colazione? Dovevano... parlare? E se fosse stato strano? Se avesse detto qualche sciocchezza?   
Cazzo, Merlino, cazzo! Era sull'orlo di un attacco di panico.   
Fissò gli occhi davanti a sé per un po', cercando di sforzarsi di respirare piano, ma rimanere calmi non era affatto facile... Charlie aveva passato la notte lì! Nel suo letto... abbracciato... fino al mattino... un uomo... Charlie... che lo baciava, che lo stringeva... e ora quello! Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca. Doveva assolutamente imporsi di non andare in iperventilazione, ma come... Si tappò il naso.   
Piano piano la mente iniziò a schiarirsi.   
Alla fine era solo qualche ora più tardi del previsto, non aveva perso nessun impegno improrogabile e... Gli aveva solo chiesto se voleva riposarsi un po' per poi scopare di nuovo, e non c'era nulla di male. Sera o mattina che differenza faceva? Ecco, niente di grave, dai...  
Si voltò. Il rosso stava ancora dormendo, il braccio piegato di lato alla testa, i muscoli poderosi, la pelle bianchissima decorata di puntini rossicci. La parte alta del petto era scoperta e più sotto il plaid rosso, che probabilmente era stato il Weasley a far apparire visto che loro si erano addormentati sopra il copriletto, era teso all'altezza ovvia.   
Draco si guardò un attimo intorno, per cercare di fugare gli ultimi rimasugli dell'ansia di poco prima, e quando tornò a guardare verso il compagno di letto il suo umore aveva ritrovato il giusto assetto. Un uomo super sexy era lì, eccitato, era rimasto apposta per fare sesso di nuovo e ora potevano farlo e, davvero, cosa poteva esserci di rischioso in quello?   
Il biondo aveva scansato la coperta e l'aveva fatta sparire sotto il letto, dove il suo colore aggressivo non era un fastidio per la vista, quindi aveva lasciato scivolare gli occhi sul corpo abbandonato del domatore di draghi, ora esposto in tutto il suo splendore. Sentì la saliva azzerarsi e il proprio membro ergersi specularmente a quello mastodontico dell'altro.  
Sempre più dimentico di qualsiasi timore, occhieggiò la seta grigia che gli aveva fatto da scenografia la sera prima, chiedendosi se farla sparire insieme al plaid, oppure...

Charlie non si era svegliato mentre Draco si muoveva, solo un lieve mugugno quando gli aveva spostato le braccia, e ora giaceva ancora con gli occhi chiusi, il respiro lento, il corpo abbandonato.  
Draco si prese qualche altro secondo per guardarlo ancora. Le lunghe ciglia rosse gli facevano ombra sulle guance, la mascella appena scurita da un velo di barba (ci avrebbe giurato che era il tipo d'uomo che necessitava di radersi dopo solo qualche ora) si piegava verso il braccio. Larghe come le cosce di Draco e perfettamente scolpite, le sue braccia erano entrambe tese sopra la testa adesso, la seta grigia stretta intorno ai polsi bloccandoli alla spalliera del letto. Scoprivano il fianco candido, increspato dalle onde dei muscoli di lato all'ampio busto, e i due manipoli di peli schierati sotto le sue ascelle come una coppia di fiammelle.   
Il biondino deglutì e un attimo dopo non aveva resistito e si era chinato con il volto proprio lì, il naso immerso nel cespuglietto ramato. Charlie fece una sorta di mugugno, ma Draco si immobilizzò e sembrò che l'altro continuasse a dormire. Respirò piano, gustandosi il suo odore che lì era più forte, ma ancora fresco. Sentì il proprio membro pulsare e per un attimo quasi desiderò di poter rimanere lì a toccarsi mentre il rosso dormiva... Ma aveva altri progetti.  
Cercando di non pensare a quanto fosse patetico, si decise a spostare una gamba di Charlie per farsi spazio in mezzo alle sue cosce. Il domatore di draghi diede uno sbuffo e fece come per spostarsi di lato, ma l'intreccio che gli fermava le braccia lo trattenne. Draco si accucciò sul materasso tra le sue gambe e lentamente si avvicinò con il volto al suo membro. La pelle sottile e liscissima, tesa sulle vene in rilievo e sul grosso nerbo che sagomava l'asta, finiva in una serie di minuscole piegoline, come un sipario che si apriva sulla cappella rosea. Gonfia e lucida, puntava dritta verso l'alto e sembrava davvero un frutto maturo.  
Soffiò piano proprio lì, e vide le palpebre di Charlie tremare come se stesse infine cominciando a svegliarsi davvero, ma non altre reazioni. Scese ancora, avvicinandosi ai testicoli, immerse il naso tra i peli. Lì il suo odore era fortissimo, quasi troppo intenso dopo una notte intera, ma si trovò a respirarne ancora sempre più eccitato. Charlie mugugnò di nuovo.  
Draco si premette di più sul suo inguine e iniziò a risalire. Tirò appena fuori la lingua lasciando una traccia umida lungo tutta l'asta. Era arrivato quasi in cima quando le ciglia del rosso tremarono di nuovo e poi si sollevarono.  
-Che succede?- disse, assonnato.   
-Buongiorno- fu la risposta del biondo, e poi gli aveva leccato il piccolo buchino proprio in cima, procurandogli un gemito più sonoro. Quando quello sfumò Charlie parlò ancora:  
-Mi hai legato?!- Chiese, o esclamò provando vanamente a muovere le braccia.   
-Già- ribatté Draco senza aggiungere nulla, e ripeté il gesto di sfiorarlo con la punta della lingua.  
Charlie provò a spingere in avanti il bacino, in automatico, ma Draco si ritrasse:  
-Ehi, ehi, ehi- lo rimproverò -stai buono e fermo!  
-Uhm...- mugugnò il rosso mentre lasciava andare di nuovo il capo sul cuscino, rilassandosi -che intenzioni hai?  
-Secondo te?  
Charlie non rispose se non con un sorriso storto, che Draco ricambiò prontamente.   
-Non ti muovere- gli intimò.  
-Ok, ok...  
L'uccello di Charlie puntava entusiasticamente nella sua direzione, e Draco iniziò a picchiettarlo con la lingua, in un modo che sperava lo eccitasse senza dargli soddisfazione. Voleva farlo sentire sul filo. Le altre volte era sempre stato Charlie a tenere le redini dei loro amplessi, ora voleva ricambiare prendendosi cura di lui con tutta la calma possibile, facendolo morire di desiderio... Si ricordava la prima volta che lo avevano fatto che il rosso gli aveva chiesto uno spogliarello, perciò pensava che essere stuzzicato e tentato potesse piacergli come preliminare.  
Non fu deluso. Il respiro del grifondoro divenne presto pesante, mentre una sfilza di brevi gemiti bisognosi accompagnavano la serie di toccatine che gli centellinava il serpeverde.  
-Miseriaccia, Draco!  
Il biondo continuò a lungo, finché non ebbe l'impressione che l'altro stesse iniziando ad abituarsi. Prima che la tensione calasse, smise; Charlie lo guardò con occhi... imploranti.  
Il serpeverde risalì tutto il corpo disteso sotto di lui, lentamente, quasi stesse scalando una montagna di muscoli. Sospirava sulla pelle del rosso, la accarezzava con la guancia, e di nuovo pochi centimetri più sopra. Arrivò fino a che ebbero i volti alla stessa altezza, steso sul grifondoro, mosse appena una gamba premendosi su di lui e lo sentì gemere di nuovo. Non diceva nulla però.   
-Ti piace?  
Per tutta risposta gemette ancora: -Sì...  
-Vorresti di più?  
Charlie sembrò guardarlo storto, ma poi annuì: -Sì...  
-E cosa?- chiocciò il biondo.  
A quel punto gli occhi azzurri del rosso letteralmente lo incenerirono e il serpeverde rise. Si spostò con le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi e sentì lo sguardo di Charlie così intenso da sembrare fisicamente sulla sua pelle. Lasciò che le sue natiche ora dischiuse sfiorassero appena il membro duro che era bollente e gonfio, ma era poggiato più su dell'inguine, all'altezza degli addominali. Indietreggiò appena, sentendolo un poco meglio.  
-Dai, cosa vorresti?- Insistette maliziosamente.  
Charlie sembrava davvero eccitato, il suo volto sembrava alternarsi tra un'espressione di puro rapimento e una quasi di rancore per quello stuzzicarlo, ma stava al gioco.   
-Dai, che lo vuoi anche tu...- mugugnò.   
-Oh, sì...- ammise il biondo -certo, che è quello che voglio anche io. Prima però forse è meglio se mi preparo- terminò con un ghigno malevolo.   
Scavallò il corpo di Charlie e gattonò fino all'altro lato del materasso, curandosi di mantenere la schiena inarcata per far risaltare al meglio la forma del proprio didietro. Afferrata la bacchetta dal comodino tornò verso il rosso, che continuava a sbranarlo con gli occhi. Nel salire di nuovo a cavalcioni del suo corpo lo fece tuttavia al contrario, con le spalle verso il volto di Charlie. Le spalle e il sedere.   
-Oh Merlino, dai...- mormorò il grifondoro, capendo.   
Il serpeverde si sostenne con un braccio su un fianco di Charlie, senza sfiorare il suo inguine, e sollevò di poco il proprio bacino dal petto muscoloso di lui. Lanciato un incantesimo lubrificante, l'altro braccio si tese indietro. Non fu sbrigativo neanche su sé stesso. Si accarezzò una natica, su e giù, la strizzò tra le dita, spingendola di lato e lasciando che la propria apertura facesse capolino sotto gli occhi di Charlie, ma senza raggiungerla subito. Sentiva il rosso sospirare dietro di sé e vedeva il suo membro tesissimo davanti i suoi occhi, e a propria volta si stava sempre più eccitando all'idea del proprio stesso “spettacolino”.   
Si titillò con un dito la rosellina dell'ano, piegolina su piegolina.  
-Che dici?- Chiese, guardando indietro da sopra la spalla -Vorresti essere qui?  
Charlie rispose con un mugugno indistinto.  
-Dentro di me- Draco tornò a guardare davanti, e sollevò l'altra mano -Con questo?- terminò, sfiorando leggermente con due dita la lunghezza del rosso. Lo sentì sobbalzare, e poi gemere in un modo che lo fece sentire davvero fiero.   
Sempre più eccitato a propria volta si decise a penetrarsi con il dito che era ancora tra le sue natiche. Lasciò che entrasse fino in fondo.  
Lo tirò fuori e poi lo fece entrare di nuovo, più lentamente, sporgendosi lascivamente sotto gli occhi bramosi del grifondoro. Mentre inseriva un secondo dito l'altra mano si mosse davanti, serrandosi sul membro stesso di Draco, duro e umido quasi quanto quello di Charlie. Le dita si allargarono dentro di lui, tendendo la sua apertura.  
-Ecco, sì, apriti per bene- lo incoraggiò la voce arrochita di Charlie, che doveva aver particolarmente apprezzato quell'ultimo gesto.   
-Così?- Fece Draco, allargando ancora le dita, bene in mostra, ringraziato da un nuovo gemito.   
Dovette rallentare un attimo il movimento sul proprio membro, per non scaldarsi troppo in fretta, e intanto continuava a entrare ed uscire dalla propria apertura con le due, e poi tre dita.  
-Sei bellissimo- sospirò il rosso.  
-Uhm... grazie...  
-E così porco...  
Draco rise un attimo, ma poi il piacere lo rapì di nuovo e la risata sfumò in un gemito.   
Dopo un altro momento il rosso parlò di nuovo, in un mormorio pieno di bisogno: -Dai, che lo sappiamo entrambi che vuoi qualcosa di più...  
-Tipo?- motteggiò il biondo e fu il turno dell'altro di fare una risata-gemito.   
Il giovane Malfoy sollevò il bacino di più puntando le ginocchia e si mosse in avanti, oltrepassando l'inguine di Charlie. Ora era accovacciato intorno alle sue cosce e si spinse indietro, lasciando che la verga del rosso si sfiorasse con le sue terga schiuse.  
-Oh, intendevi questo forse?- Disse, sempre in uno scherzoso tono ingenuo.  
-Dai...  
-Uhm... chi sa... forse in effetti potrei...- si strofinò un po' su e giù prima di ritrarsi appena, e voltando il capo oltre la spalla chiese ancora -Tu vorresti?  
Charlie lo stava davvero maledicendo e Draco rise di nuovo, un po' di cattiveria, un po' di tenerezza.  
-Allora, ti piacerebbe?  
-Merlino sì!- Esclamò Charlie, impaziente -Impalati! Avanti, dai!  
-Uhm... Non sei molto educato, non ti hanno insegnato che si chiede per favore?  
-Per favore...  
Draco si riavvicinò, ma si limitò di nuovo a strofinare il membro in mezzo alle natiche.  
-Più convincente...  
-Per favore- ripeté Charlie, con decisione.  
Draco portò un braccio indietro, afferrando il membro e puntandoselo verso l'apertura, ma non scese. Sentiva la punta accarezzargli l'ano, premette appena.  
Charlie gemette e cercò di divincolarsi, tendendo il legaccio di seta. Il giovane Malfoy era davvero soddisfatto di averlo tanto eccitato, e non credeva che a propria volta avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, ma forse poteva prendersi un'ultima soddisfazione.   
-Per favore- ripeté Charlie, e dopo ancora -Draco... ti prego...  
Poteva bastare.  
Si spinse contro la verga, sentendo il proprio corpo schiudersi intorno al suo spessore. Charlie gemette, ma Draco gemette ancora più forte mentre si calava sempre più giù. Cercò di muoversi piano, ma improvvisamente non era più sicuro di riuscire a gestire il tutto. Si sentiva così aperto che le ginocchia gli tremavano di languore e faticavano a rispondere ai suoi ordini. Scese più giù, e ancora, finché il suo bacino non toccò l'inguine di Charlie.   
-Oh sì...- sospirò il rosso.  
-Ti piace?- disse Draco, ma si sentì appena perché la sua voce era spezzata.  
-Cavolo sì... sei bellissimo...  
-Uhm...  
Draco mosse il bacino, avanti e indietro, inarcando di più la schiena e sentendo l'uccello di Charlie muoversi dentro di lui, nel profondo più profondo. Ogni suo anfratto era aperto e allargato.  
-Oh Merlino Charlie...- mugolò.  
-Lo vedi che lo volevi anche tu, frocetto?  
Draco gemette più forte. Cercò di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e a fatica alzò il bacino, lasciando che l'uccello del rosso si sfilasse da dentro, per poi scendere di nuovo avvolgendolo in sé. Era tutto così... tanto.  
Charlie gemette.  
A Draco tremavano davvero le cosce, ma provò a fare di nuovo il movimento di alzarsi e abbassarsi, sentì la punta fare un rumore come di bottiglia stappata quando uscì, e poi non riuscì a trattenersi dal gridare quando rientrò.   
Mentre la cavalcata diventava più ritmata Draco si portò la mano al proprio membro iniziando a pomparsi con vigore mentre si muoveva sul bacino di Charlie con movimenti che sperava sensuali, anche se un po' scomposti dal piacere e da quell'altra sensazione che non era proprio piacere, ma che lo rendeva ancora più eccitato, di “troppezza”.  
Quando poi venne, schizzandosi nella mano e sulle cosce del rosso, rimase seduto immobile, stremato e sconvolto.  
-Wow- Commentò il rosso. Draco lo sentì appena.   
La testa era ovattata, il corpo sempre più sconnesso dalla propria volontà, quasi accasciato a cavalcioni di quello dell'altro.  
Poi il bacino di Charlie diede una sgroppata, e un'altra. Un'altra ancora, sempre più veemente.   
Draco non era sicuro di riuscire a reagire più.  
La sua spina dorsale era come un serpente ormai e lo fece torcere in un movimento sinuoso mentre veniva mosso dal rosso.  
-Oh Merlino...- esclamò, un po' divertito, un po' sconvolto. Cercò di riprendere il controllo e si tenne con le mani sulle cosce del rosso per sostenersi. Si mosse di nuovo, inarcando la schiena e impalandosi ancora più profondamente. Si sollevò di nuovo a fatica, facendolo uscire fino a metà, prima che i muscoli gli cedettero. Si lasciò cadere tutto insieme.  
Charlie gridò, il suo uccello iniziò a pulsare, e un attimo dopo il biondo si sentì invadere dalla ben nota sensazione di bagnato.   
Entrambi avevano il fiatone, e rimasero immobili a riprendersi per alcuni secondi. Finalmente il biondo trovò le energie per sfilarsi e si lasciò cadere di lato al rosso.   
Charlie voltò il volto a guardarlo. Sorrise.

-Mi lasci così?- Chiese dopo un attimo.  
-Uhm... potrei...- motteggiò Draco, ma solo per un momento, poi afferrò la bacchetta e sciolse i nodi con un solo incantesimo.  
Charlie appena liberato si girò verso Draco, afferrandolo tra le braccia e stringendolo.   
-Ehi...- provò a farfugliare il biondo, non sapendo bene come reagire a quell'assalto di... cos'era? Un abbraccio di qualche tipo?  
Charlie lo stava tenendo contro il suo petto, ben stretto, e il giovane Malfoy non aveva davvero idea di cosa potesse significare, o come uscirne o se volesse uscirne.  
-Hai fame?- Provò a chiedere.  
Charlie sciolse l'abbraccio, solo per stampargli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Sorrise:  
-Sì, in effetti un po' sì.  
-Ordino qualcosa per colazione...  
Con uno schiocco di dita chiamò l'elfo e gli chiese delle uova strapazzate e un bicchiere di spremuta d'arancia.   
-Per me va bene lo stesso, grazie- Aggiunse Charlie all'elfo.  
Draco si voltò di nuovo verso il rosso non appena il domestico sparì. E ora?  
-La prossima settimana...- esordì Charlie dopo un attimo guardando Draco negli occhi -Ci sarebbe un evento per Halloween.  
Draco sentì un brivido alla nuca ma provò a sorridere: -Una festa in maschera?- disse come se lo trovasse buffo.  
Anche Charlie fece un piccolo suono di divertimento: -Qualcosa del genere...- Tentennò un attimo, poi aggiunse -Ti va di venirci?  
-No!- Rispose Draco, di getto.   
Charlie sembrò che avesse preso uno schiaffo in faccia: -Ah- disse, poi aggiunse -sei contrario alle feste in maschera per qualche principio?  
Draco si strinse nelle spalle: -Ma no... Però non credo sia il caso di...  
Charlie si ritrasse, mettendosi a sedere con un movimento brusco e il giovane Malfoy sentì uno strano senso di freddo senza più il corpo del rosso stretto al suo. Di freddo e di panico.  
-Senti...- Iniziò -Ascolta...- Charlie lentamente si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo, ora seduto sul materasso un po' per storto.  
-Se però vuoi vederci martedì...- Continuò Draco -potresti passare qui dopo questo party per un festeggiamento più... intimo...- e così dicendo il giovane Malfoy si sporse verso l'altro con fare sensuale, accarezzandogli l'interno di una coscia con la mano.  
-Sì immagino- Ribatté Charlie. Il biondo era a pochi centimetri dal suo viso adesso, e il rosso sollevò una mano e gliela passò in una carezza con le dita all'attaccatura dei capelli di lato e il palmo caldo contro la sua guancia. -E' solo che pensavo, sai, mi hai detto una volta che ho un cazzo indimenticabile...  
-Lo hai- Ammiccò il biondo, mordendosi il labbro con fare lascivo.  
Charlie lo guardava con quei suoi occhi color del cielo, che lo facevano tremare -Non pensi che potresti almeno _provare_ a scoprire se anche il resto di me possa piacerti?  
Draco si ritrasse e quando rispose lo fece parlando in tono brusco: -Ma mi piace anche il resto! Tutto il tuo corpo, come ti muovi quando lo facciamo e la tua voce e non ho certo bisogno di vederti mascherato per scoprirlo.  
-Intendevo...- Fece Charlie, ma fu interrotto.  
-So cosa intendevi- Ribatté il biondo, secco -Perché vuoi rovinare tutto?  
-Io vorrei rovinare...?- Il rosso si era alzato in piedi e aveva afferrato i suoi pantaloni ancora lì per terra dalla sera prima iniziando a infilarseli con movimenti nervosi -Merlino, sono un cretino!- Disse, fra sé e sé.  
-Non...- iniziò Draco, ma non sapeva come continuare. Non voleva che l'altro se ne andasse arrabbiato, ma...  
-Sapevo come la pensi- Fece il rosso, si interruppe un attimo per infilare la maglietta poi continuò a parlare -Ma quando mi hai chiesto di rimanere ieri ho pensato... Ah, lasciamo stare...  
-Charlie...- Provò ancora a parlare il giovane Malfoy, sempre più spaventato nel vedere l'altro ormai quasi completamente vestito. Si era seduto per infilarsi le scarpe e le stava allacciando con strattoni nervosi -Non fare così, per favore.  
-Così come?- Ribatté il rosso -Non è quello che vuoi? T'ho stantuffato per bene, hai sborrato, ieri sera, sta mattina di nuovo e ora tolgo il disturbo!  
-Ok, be'...- Fece Draco -Quindi mi scrivi tu quando vuoi di nuovo o...?  
Charlie rise, con amarezza e un pizzico di cattiveria.  
-Dai, non significa...- provò Draco, ma la sua voce sfumò. Sentiva un groppo proprio lì che lo strozzava.  
Charlie sembrò gonfiarsi poi però sembrò calmarsi, riflettere un momento e quindi parlò con calma, quasi dolcezza in effetti: -Senti, sei un ragazzo bellissimo e sexy- iniziò con cautela -...Ma a me non basta- Concluse, lasciando cadere le braccia con un gesto desolato e guardandolo quasi con rimpianto -Questa freddezza che vuoi mantenere... ci ho provato... mi dispiace, ma non fa per me.  
Il giovane Malfoy aveva sentito un colpo al petto. La voce gli era uscita strozzata: -Stai dicendo che...  
Charlie lo fissò ancora un attimo, sempre con quell'espressione di commiserazione, poi si frugò in una tasca dei jeans e ne tirò fuori un fogliettino colorato, lo poggiò sul comodino -Se cambi idea...- Disse -questo è l'invito per Halloween. Altrimenti... è stato molto bello. Davvero ma...- Non disse più nulla, ma era chiaro cosa intendesse... Non sarebbe più venuto lì.  
A Draco veniva da piangere... Non riuscì ad alzarsi dal letto, gli sembrava che il suo corpo non gli rispondesse più, che un minimo movimento lo avrebbe spezzato. Guardò Charlie uscire come si guarderebbe un incidente stradale.  
La colazione arrivò un minuto dopo, ma non aveva più alcuna voglia di mangiare.

 

 

 


End file.
